Level Up
by YeIIow Diamond
Summary: Peridot's bad feeling is proven true when an enemy from Homeworld comes to Earth. In a way, she is a rival of sorts that she must contend with to protect the Earth. Can she and the Crystal Gems stop her, or will Yellow Diamond's subordinates end up taking them down?
1. The Supervisor

**_The Supervisor_**

Noisily, she inhaled. The simple fact that it was _noisy_ was cause for concern for her. The past few minutes were highly against routine; She simply _hated_ when something went against routine, be it something as small as a report sent to her two minutes late, or as urgent as a failed mission.

But _this. This_ was simply...unacceptable.

"My diamond?" the concerned voice spoke up, some several feet below her. The voice was somewhat nasal, but not at all unwelcome. Her hesitant inquiry reminded her of where she was. She couldn't give in to a tantrum, now could she? She had to remember that the ingrate- who _hung up_ on her- was simply not worth it. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to blank her thoughts and pinched the bridge of her nose. For several short moments, she was silent.

"Pearl," she called, her voice deceptively calm. It didn't match the turbulent thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Y-yes!" the other voice spoke up again. It belonged to a yellow pearl, part of a caste of gems often associated with secretarial duties. While there was some heavy resemblance to a certain Crystal Gem Pearl, Yellow Pearl's hairstyle and Clothing were a bit different. Her attire was much more Spartan in appearance, more reminiscent of a onepiece, and her hair flowed upwards, similarly to her superior, who had focused her attention on the large viewport to her side.

"Assign an Obsidian to review progress on that cluster from Earth," the Diamond said, examining gloved fingers of her right hand.

Now, it wasn't _entirely_ necessary to assign an _Obsidian_ of all gems to resume the mission that Peridot had failed -Spectacularly, she might add-, but Obsidians weren't as...emotionally inclined in their missions. And besides that, she was a tad wary of sending only a squad of Rubies to retrieve the Jasper assigned to the clearly defective Peridot; they weren't really the brightest sometimes. Assigning another Peridot to the task would probably be counterproductive.

She wouldn't admit that perhaps there was another reason she thought such a way.

"Do you have a preferred facet and cut?" Yellow Pearl questioned, a digital pad of some sort already in hand. The much larger being seated adjacent to her hummed in thought.

"Facet is irrelevant. Any Obsidian near Earth of cut 5X. I want this taken care of quickly," she added.

"You're orders are already being channeled," her secretary confirmed. Yellow Diamond exhaled in approval. At least she could count on her Pearl to perform as expected.

"Well done," the Administrator appraised without having looked away from the viewport. Yellow Pearl did her best to hide the goofy smile she was wearing in response to her praise.

"Thank you, my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl replied before clearing her throat. She once again wore a mask of professionalism. "Her ETA is within two of Earth's rotation's. Shall I send her along with a Quartz escort?"

"Good. You do that," the towering gem said, returning her attention back to her computer console. Although she wouldn't think it aloud to herself, she was hoping that Peridot might get shattered or captured in the process. But it was only a passing thought.

"Tch. The nerve to call _me_ a...a clod," she seethed silently so as for her Pearl to not overhear. Even saying the word felt like abuse on her tongue. Ugh.

On a whim, she reopened the status log of Earth. Until that call on the Diamond line that she now wished never happened, Earth was a distant memory. Now that excuse of a planet seemed to be jumping into the spotlight again.

Why couldn't it have just died like it was supposed to?

* * *

"Is there any particular reason you've come to _me_ about it?"

Steven taped his chin in thought. Peridot was seated on the second floor of the barn

"Well, I wanted to know more about homeworld," Steven admitted. Peridot didn't interrupt, so he took that as a cue to continue. "I asked Pearl about it, but I don't think she likes talking about it."

"Hmm," the new Crystal Gem seemed to be mulling it over before shrugging.

"Meh. I guess I can tell you," Peridot glanced at Steven through narrowed eyes, giving the impression that she was thinking. She was pleased to observe that Steven seemed excited to hear something new. She hadn't been on the team a week, and she already would be able to teach Steven something that Pearl couldn't.

"Peridot?"

"Huh?" the Yellow-Green gem was snapped out of her thoughts and she shook her head. "Er, right. Well, homeworld has a clearly defined system of castes; like territory expansion, military and defense-"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Steven cut her off with a raised hand.

Peridot grumbled under her breath. "Yes?" she drawled, forcing the irritation out of her voice.

"Uh, what's a caste?"

"Well, different types of Gems are separated by status and rank," she clarified, wishing she had her holopad. It's expansive archive would have been perfect to supplement her explanation.

"So what's Yellow Diamond like," Steven blurted.

"Well she _was_ my role model," she began, her attitude souring a bit. Steven frowned apologetically. Had he asked too soon? His concern was erased when she smiled though.

"But I have to admit. Earth isn't _too_ bad." Steven smiled briefly and then his expression sobered. The sofa that he was seated next to Peridot on seemed to be very interesting.

"Hey, uh, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine-"

"No, no, no," Peridot waved off his worrying. "I'll tell you," she decided with a resolved, single nod of her head.

Steven's mood brightened almost immediately and Peridot suddenly found him in a prone position with his head resting in his hands.

"Uh...Why are you lying horizontally like that?" the green gem raised a brow at the seemingly awkward pose. Steven regarded her warily before remembering that gems didn't need rest.

"You're about to tell a story right? just wanted to get comfortable."

"I...see," Peridot filed the observation away before giving a brief description of Yellow Diamond.

"As you know, she's _very_ tall," Peridot forced herself not to let herself be in awe of the fact. She _did_ call her a clod to her face after all. Steven nodded, his eyes wide with unasked questions. "She oversees the expansion and defense aspect of Homeworld, which includes the Kindergardens," she continued, becoming more comfortable as she spoke on a subject she was used to.

"So she's like Earth's Secretary of Defense?" Steven asked for clarification.

Peridot's eyes widened at the title. "Earth has a Secretary of Defense?" she parroted, gripping the arm of the sofa. If that was the case, perhaps Earth _could_ survive a full on invasion from Homeworld if it came to that.

"Well, I don't think our Government even knows about you guys," Steven added, shrugging as much as he could from his prone position.

"Oh," came Peridot's sobered response. Maybe Earth still had a long way to go. "Well, anyway," she almost immediately brightened, "I am one of the most top ranking gems of our particular function," she stated proudly, gesturing towards herself as if attempting to be modest. She would say she was a bit better than any other Peridot, actually. Especially when she thought about her fledgling (but growing for sure) metallokinesis!

Steven pivoted himself so that he was lying upside down. "Wow!" Steven appraised, as if stars were in his eyes. "Are there any other gems that do that type of stuff?"

Peridot was once again snapped out of her trailing thoughts by his inquiry.

"Well, there's the Obsidians and Schorls, but they don't actually do any of the real work compared to us Peridots," she said a bit scathingly. She jumped from her seat, suddenly feeling a bit restless, or the equivalent feeling for a being that doesn't necessarily need rest.

"What's wrong?" Steven questioned, finally sitting up in his seat. Peridot had gotten to pacing and had only just realized she was probably making Steven nervous.

"I-it's nothing," Peridot hesitated. She actually wasn't sure what exactly was making her feel this way. She just felt uneasy after mentioning the other gems that she used to work with when at Homeworld. She would have to think on it. "It's nothing," she repeated, more confidently. "I'm just getting used to a lot of the things I'm learning is all," she added. She felt she had to say something to ease Steven's worry. Steven smiled at her comment though when he finally stood up as well.

"That's great!" Steven said. Before he could say more, his phone started making noise and vibrating in his pocket.

"Hmm," Steven uttered before turning off the alarm. "I better get going," Steven shrugged. "I wish I could stay longer, but the gems will probably get worried n' you know..." he ventured apologetically.

"That's quite alright," Peridot assured. "Besides, Lapis and I will have more morp exhibits to show you!" she beamed. Steven gasped at that prospect. "When will you be back?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too eager.

The young boy tapped his chin in thought. "I'm not sure, but I'll definitely make sure I visit in a couple of days!" he decided, as they both made their way to the barn's lower level. On the other side of the Barn's massive doors, Lion was still sprawled across the ground. His eyes were closed and his fur was spotted with bits of grass. He might have been asleep there awhile.

"See you soon!" Steven bid farewell as he ran towards his familiar. Peridot waved with a smile before her grin slowly receded when Steven finally roused Lion to alertness and they prepared to leave. She couldn't explain it, but she was getting a bad feeling.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think in Reviews, please. I couldn't get this out of my head until I typed it up, leaving some of my stories on hold, lol.


	2. Earthbound

**Earthbound**

Space. The ever expanding void containing a myriad of star systems and galaxies. Currently, a ship was heading towards the Milky Way Galaxy in particular. The space vessel bore a heavy resemblance to one other Homeworld ship that had once entered Earth's system, except the vessel was somewhat smaller, and it's hull sported a pearlescent, black coat of paint. The "Hand" hovered through space, one of it's "fingers" pointed forward, as if some cosmic being were pointing at it's target. At it's current pace, it'd reach Earth within a week by that Solar System's time frame.

Within the "palm" of the massive vehicle, A gem was reviewing information on a datapad, her piercing, black eyes skimming back and forth across the pages. While the skin of her hard light form resembled a human with somewhat unhealthy pallor, her uniform was almost pitch black, contrasting heavily with her skin. Her uniform had a standard appearance; a matte black body suit with gray boots and gauntlets that ended at the wrist. She tapped her foot somewhat impatiently, the light reflecting off of the black tips of her boots. The unusual feature of her uniform was a black cape that formed into a hood, obscuring her hair from view, save for a black widow's peak.

"This isn't right," she observed aloud, her voice flat and without any inflection. "The cluster isn't emanating any high signatures as reported before..." she continued, her foot continuing to tap on the metallic flooring. "As if it went dormant again." Silently, she stepped over to the pilot chair, and pressed a flat button on the armrest. The spot seemed to glow for a half second, before a tray slipped halfway out, vertically, allowing her to socket the datapad snugly into it.

"Perhaps it can...wait, before reporting that to Yellow Diamond," she muttered. It wasn't that she was worried about what Yellow Diamond's reaction to the cluster apparently going back to sleep would be, _per se_.

Obsidian simply valued her health at the moment. It would probably be best to gather more substantive information.

And reporting this to her manager would be a waste of time. She definitely didn't need to be getting a verbal lashing from _her_ of all gems.

"Hey, shorty! Where are you!" another voice -this one full of enthusiasm- asked a distance away somewhere in the ship. The somewhat gothic looking Gem closed her eyes, massaging her forehead with one hand.

"The same place I've been the last three cycles...Amethyst," she ground out, managing to keep her voice even, if not somewhat irritated.

Not a moment later, a tall quartz soldier, about Jasper's height strolled into the cockpit, her hands behind her head. It was apparent that she was holding something behind her head.

"Jeez, you really need to lighten up," the imposing, purple gem critiqued. While she looked like a near dead ringer to a certain Amethyst from Earth, her build was more akin to Jasper's. Just like Steven's guardian, her gemstone was visible on her upper torso.

Obsidian only grumbled under her breath before regaining her composure with a deep breath.

"Anyway," she deflected, "If you're done doing...whatever it is you were doing-"

Amethyst stuck her hand out, a large organic circular object in her hand. She positioned it in front of Obsidian's face, pressing the edge of it into the shorter gem's cheek.

"I don't know what the other planet calls it, but I think Earth calls it 'Fruit'," Amethyst cut in, still pressing the fruit into Obsidian's face. "You should try it!"

"No...thank you," she said quietly, wishing she could smack the fruit out of Amethyst's hand.

But the bigger gem would probably just find it at best, amusing, and at worst, cute. So she settled on passively moving the offending arm away from her.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at Obsidian's reaction (or lack thereof) before pulling the fruit away and taking a rather noisy bite out of it. A shudder traveled through Obsidian's illusory spine and she made a face, thoroughly disgusted.

"Guh..."

Amethyst either didn't notice nor care for her reaction.

"So what's the big deal with Yellow D?" she queried, plopping heavily into a co-pilot's chair. "Whatever happened here recently must'a really ticked her off."

Amethyst's obnoxious chewing sounds made Obsidian's reply come out a bit more irritated than intended.

"We're reviewing progress on The Cluster, then leaving," she ground out. "It'd be best if you didn't refer to Yellow Diamond with unamusing monikers," she stated, although to Amethyst, she might as well have been whining.

"Pfft, I ain't ask all of that," the larger gem pointed out with a scoff, to Obsidian's mild embarrassment and chagrin.

Amethyst's chewing noises began to sound more like crunching now as she bit into the fruit's core without hesitation.

"No need to be so tense. This feels like it'll be a routine mission," the Quartz observed casually. "Probably boring too."

Obsidian simply hummed in thought before reclining into her pilot chair. "You don't think this...Peridot...is dangerous do you?" she attempted to ask casually. While her face remained impassive, a bead of sweat did form on the side of her face, and she couldn't stop wringing her hands.

"When have Peridots _ever_ been dangerous?" the escort asked with an almost-but-not-quite-sneer.

"Uh, right...Just don't want to bother my manager with any meaningless updates..."

Obsidian didn't notice because her head was turned away, but Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Say...who _is_ your manager anyway?"

"Doesn't matter," Obsidian replied quickly at a near mumble. Apparently, Amethyst quickly lost interest, evident by her shrug. "Whatever..." she dismissed, crossing her legs on top of the dashboard. To Amethyst's mild surprise, there was no indignant response from the shorter gem at her clearly rude behavior. She decided to forget about it and occupied her time by looking out the viewport and staring at the stars from her comfortable position.

It'd be another day or two of a whole lot of nothing. She removed her legs from the dashboard and sat up in her chair. She might as well check out Earth's frequencies and see what she could learn about Earth culture.


	3. Bad News

**Bad News**

"Peridot."

The aforementioned Gem seemed to be unresponsive. She continued to drum her fingers on the armrest of the sofa with an intense expression dominating her features. This wasn't really a problem, but the fact that she was staring at a blank screen instead of the Camp Pining Hearts show was cause for concern for the other Gem.

Well, maybe not _quite_ concern for Peridot. Lapis would rather there be something on TV than watching Peridot's version of what was clearly the beginnings of a nervous breakdown. It was making her a little uncomfortable.

Seconds after the conclusion was made, a rectangular object collided with the green Gem's face.

"OW!" she cried, rubbing the tender spot above her nose. "What was _that_ for?" She glared at Lapis, who had been seated next to her. She was resting the side of her head on her hand, looking as if she was bored.

"Introversion is kind of my thing," Lapis deadpanned. Only a grumble came from Peridot. "What's eating you?"

"And why would something be eating me?" the smaller gem crossed her arms, imperiously turning away from her roommate.

"Figure of speech," Lapis said in way of explanation before reaching for the remote.

"Oh."

She hadn't even managed to grab the remote before Peridot suddenly revealed everything on her mind, her words coming out in a rushed jumble. It reminded her of how water bursts from a container.

"OkLookSoIHaveAFeelingThere'sSomeoneLookingForMeAnd-"

The TV turned on, momentarily distracting Peridot from her tirade.

"Speak slower," Lapis instructed calmly, eyes glued to the TV. There was an awkward pause.

"I think there's another Gem coming after me."

"Well, no one's really been after you," came the older Gem's reply.

"Well, _yeah_. But I'm fairly certain there's one coming to Earth," she explained, her voice cracking slightly at the thought of being captured.

"Why is that?"

Peridot sighed. "I forgot I hadn't told you _how_ I kind of ended up _not_ going back to Homeworld..."

Lapis found more of her attention turning to Peridot. This sounded _very_ interesting.

"I saw how much Homeworld changed, but..." Lapis looked away for a second. At this point, the TV was ignored and forgotten by the both of them. "What did you do?"

Peridot moaned helplessly under her breath. "I called Yellow Diamond a clod," she said, twiddling her thumbs. "To her face." Peridot was expecting a response of some kind, but there was none.

"Lapis, please say something," she pleaded, her voice sounding oddly calm, even to herself. "You're making me nervous." The older Gem's eyes were wide open, most likely in shock and her lips were parted slightly. It was as if she were trying to say something, but no sound came out.

"Wow. I did not think you were that bold," Lapis finally said. "Respect," she drawled, her voice having lowered an octave.

"Ngh...this is serious, Lapis!" She massaged her temples as if it'd ease the headache surely coming on. "You didn't see the expression on her face after I said that. If I were to be caught...I'd be harvested for sure!"

"If you're so worried, why not tell the Crystal Gems?" she queried with a shrug.

Peridot grabbed at her hair in frustration with a suppressed scream.

"I don't know!" Peridot jumped out of her seat, no longer able to just sit there. "My manager is bad news, Obsidian's are infamous for being cold and efficient! She'll shatter me without a second thought!"

Lapis sighed, scooting over and closing the distance between them. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before she could launch into hysterics.

"Peridot, it'll be fine. Things haven't been so bad so bad on Earth," she assured, thinking of Steven. Indeed, things had been going pretty well after hanging with Steven as long as she had.

"I guess you're right," Peridot agreed after some hesitation. Their conversation was cut short however, by one of the barn doors creaking open. Both Lapis and Peridot turned to see who their visitor was.

"Peridot, we need to talk," the visitor greeted evenly, adjusting her shades.

"What are _you_ doing here, Garnet?" Peridot asked, still a bit wary around the Perma-Fusion. The Technical minded Gem had started to gain a better understanding of her, but she still wasn't _wholly_ comfortable around her. Almost unthinkingly, Peridot had crouched behind the couch a bit, only visible to Garnet from her nose to the top of her head.

"What do you know of the Gems coming to Earth?" the fusion asked calmly, as she made her way to the steps. "Lapis," she greeted. Lazuli nodded in acknowledgement.

"How did you-" Peridot was interrupted by Garnet pointing to her own shades.

"Future vision, right?" Lapis inferred.

"Right..." the shortest of the Gems grumbled while Garnet merely nodded. Garnet leaned on the wall across from the seated duo and crossed her arms.

"I think my manager is coming to Earth," Peridot rubbed her arm nervously. "Most likely after what I said to Yellow Diamond," she admitted. "It could be an Obsidian or a Schorl, I don't know which..."

"Remember that we're here to help each other," Garnet reminded, pulling Peridot's attention. "I think someone's coming with her," the leader interjected.

"Ugh. Obsidian's and Schorl's are usually stationed in or near volcanic planets. It's probably an Amethyst escort," she hesitated on her last statement.

"Hmm..." Garnet reflected.

"Do you know how long until they get here?" Lapis queried.

Garnet remained silent for a moment before replying with a negative.

"I don't have enough information to make a prediction on it."

"We should tell the rest of the Crystal Gems," Garnet suggested, pushing herself up from the wall. "Also, I'd suggest you tell Amethyst who's escorting your former manager. Wouldn't want her blindsided by the news," she advised.

"Uh, okay?"

Garnet seemed satisfied with her response, indicated by a simple nod of her head. "You two want to come or should I..?"

Lapis and Peridot glanced at each other. Lazuli shrugged. "It'd be a good excuse to leave the barn for a bit," the blue tinted Gem offered.

Peridot nodded in agreement and turned to Garnet. "We'll go with you."

* * *

The Beach City Beach was definitely a great vacationing spot. The Sun let loose it's bright light all over the sand and water, making the ocean body appear as if pin sized crystals dotted the watery surface like glitter. Soft sand was everywhere, and the picturesque setting was hard to ignore without admiring it in some fashion.

At least, it was picturesque until a giant boulder slammed into the sandy ground, launching cloudy substance in every direction, leaving behind a crater where the dust cloud was moments ago.

"Ok! Do it again Ste-Man!" Amethyst encouraged, her whip at the ready. Steven nodded. With an uncharacteristically intense expression on his face, he observed several boulders placed along the ground near him.

"Hmm..." Ah, that one looked decent enough. It was a moderately sized boulder, about as wide as Steven was tall. It wouldn't be a problem for him to lift though, just a little effort and lifting with the legs. While he wouldn't have an issue as he lifted the giant rock from the ground, no pure human would be able to lift it as easily as he was. With a quiet grunt, he hefted the boulder and began to slowly gain momentum by slowly spinning around.

"Bomb's away!" he cheered, releasing the boulder and having it let fly towards the purple Quartz.

With her tongue sticking out in concentration, she carefully watched the boulder careen towards her, her whip wound behind her as she prepared to lasso the missile. With expert timing and a grunt, she cracked the whip towards the rock. Instead of the boulder smashing into pieces, though, it was wrapped snugly by the whip, which Amethyst snapped back in Steven's direction.

"Uh, I got it!" Steven loudly announced, pacing sporadically while trying to intercept the airborne boulder. Just as it seemed as if it was going to collide with the young boy's head, there was a metallic clang instead. Steven managed to summon his shield and redirect it towards Amethyst. She cheered wildly and sidestepped the rock which beamed into the ground, forming a sizeable crater.

"Awesome, Steven!" she applauded with both hands in the air. She carelessly dropped her whip, which dematerialized.

"Haha", Steven laughed, sprawled on his back and clearly out of breath. Redirecting the boulder left him flat on his back. "You're really strong, Amethyst!"

"So are you!" Amethyst laughed with him, her face somewhat flushed from the praise. "In the real way!" she added with a nudge of her elbow after plopping down onto the sand next to him.

"Man, this is a fun way to train! Thanks Amethyst!"

"Hah, no problem," she did her best to shrug from her prone position. They had been doing this exercise which Steven dubbed "Rock Tennis" for at least an hour. The both of them were a bit fatigued, but not too worse for wear.

"This is really great. I've never managed to summon my shield so many times in one day," he reflected, hands folded behind his head as he gazed at the clouds, but not really looking at them.

"Pfft, I know right? I'm like, the best trainer... _Ever_!" she declared followed by a chuckle.

"We should probably head back inside before Pearl starts complaining about curfew," Amethyst suggested after regaining their second wind. Steven chuckled at the thought before silently agreeing. They seemed to have bad timing for some reason, as Pearl stepped out of the front door just before they set foot on the bottom step. She also got a good look at the warzone created by Amethyst and Steven.

"Amethyst!" Pearl gasped, taking in the destruction in front of the temple.

"Oh, boy..." the shorter Gem groaned.

"Sorry, Pearl! We were playing Rock Tennis!" he explained with his usually innocent smile.

Not able to frown too long at his expression, she simple sighed. "Isn't this tennis usually less loud and...explosive?"

"Well yeah," Amethyst answered. "But instead of a tennis ball, we used boulders!"

"Hm," Pearl exhaled. "I can see that," she replied evenly. Amethyst rolled her eyes. Sometimes, it was hard to tell whether Pearl was being sarcastic or not.

"Anyway, you two should come inside. Garnet says it's important."

"Ooh!" Steven bounced on his toes, running up the steps. "Is it a mission!?" he interrogated, his excitement nearly threatening to reach critical.

"Not exactly," Pearl said with a light shrug, closing the door after the two as they walked inside. The clatter of the door closing briefly roused Lion who was settled next to the stairs leading to Steven's bedroom. After seeing who it was Lion's one open eye again closed and he resumed resting.

A loud but soothing sound echoed deeper into the house towards the temple door. The Warp Pad had activated.

"Welcome back, guys! Good to see you Lapis and Peridot!"

"I wish this were just a social call," Peridot sighed.

Garnet cleared her throat, instantly commanding everyone's attention.

"Hey, Steven," she returned the boy's greeting, making him smile in return.

"Peridot's right, though. I've got some bad news. Two Homeworld Gems are headed towards the Earth as we speak."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'd keep typing, but my eyes are threatening to close any minute now. It's after Midnight at the time of this upload. I'll have some more up soon._**


	4. Briefing

**Briefing**

* * *

Garnet's declaration sobered the already tense atmosphere. As usual, Steven was the first to try breaking the ice.

"It can't be too bad, right?" Steven shrugged. "Peridot and Lapis came from Homeworld and they're great gems."

Steven's matter of fact way of saying this made Lapis form a shy smile and Peridot to rub her own arm self consciously.

"While that may be true..." Pearl admitted with slight hesitation, "Not everyone is as...open minded as our two new friends are", she reminded softly, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

Everyone could easily take a guess as to who she was referring to. The mood sobered again.

 _I still think I can help her_ , Steven resolved. He decided, that after this, he would convince them to let him try to heal her. Although she wasn't the nicest gem he'd met, to say the least, he felt he owed Jasper that much. Although it was irrational to think that way, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

Garnet's even voice immediately pulled Steven and the others' attention to her.

"Peridot might be able to explain it better than I can," she ventured.

All eyes rebounded to Peridot, who wasn't ready for all of the sudden attention.

"W-well..." the shortest gem stuttered. Lapis placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. After a momentary pause, Peridot made a show of clearing her throat. "My former manager is on her way here," she explained, sounding much calmer. "To Earth."

"Well that's not good at all..." Pearl commented, lacing her fingers together.

Amethyst had her hands folded behind her head as she leaned on the wall, seated on the kitchen counter.

"So does that mean Yellow Diamond's coming here?" she idly scratched her nose, not registering the guilty look on Peridot's face.

"Stars forbid, no!" Peridot answered quickly, tensing up. "She does work for her though," she supplied, not really in the mood to explain the chain of command in detail. "And that's not all," she hesitated. Peridot looked up to Amethyst as sort of a role model. She hoped she wouldn't fall into another slump like she did with Jasper. She sighed.

"She's most likely arriving with an..." Peridot twiddled her thumbs, hesitating. "An Amethyst escort..."

Amethyst wasn't the only one to express surprise; both Pearl and Steven had involuntarily took a breath while Lapis raised a curious brow. Garnet, of course, maintained her ever stoic expression, but the slight incline of her head told that something weighed on her mind.

Amethyst frowned in thought. Both Steven and Pearl watched her anxiously for whatever her reaction would be.

"This is perfect!" Amethyst declared, cheerfully jumping from the counter. Garnet and Pearl exchanged glances. Whatever outburst they were expecting, it wasn't joy.

"Uh, Amethyst? Are you okay?" Steven hesitated, not wanting to sound offensive. Even Peridot lightly cringed at his choice of words.

The violet gem didn't seem to take any offense at all. Quite the opposite actually.

"Are you kidding?! Do you guys know what this means?!" she demanded, shaking Steven roughly by his shoulders.

"Um...No?" Peridot replied lamely. Steven did his best to manage a shrug while trying not to fall over.

"It means," Amethyst nearly yelled at the top of her lungs, "I can finally prove Jasper wrong once and for all!" she made a show of shadowboxing and nearly ran circles around the gathered gems.

"But Amethyst, you don't have to prove anything," Pearl deadpanned, clearly not understanding Amethyst's sudden excitement. Amethyst only scoffed.

"Maybe not. But I _need_ this," Amethyst punched her own open palm. "If I can take down Homeworld's version of an Amethyst, Nobody can say anything! I win!" she cried, sounding a bit too excited. Pearl and Garnet exchanged glances again, not knowing what to say.

"Amethyst, I don't know, this is really too dangerous to do anything on your own. And an Obsidian is bad news!" the small green gem wrung her hands. "There's a million ways this could go wrong! Obsidians have shadowy powers that even high ranking gems find to be creepy and unnerving, like walking through walls!" she announced over dramatically. "Inducing terrible nightmares in the minds of their enemies!" she continued her rant and Steven was utterly captivated by the description. "Not to mention how utterly brutish the Amethysts from Homeworld are! They're known to go into uncontrollable battle frenzies!"

"That sounds amazing!" Steven declared with stars in his eyes. Pearl frowned at his over-excitement. Leave it to Steven to be impressed by how deadly an enemy was.

Amethyst nodded confidently, not deterred in the least. "This won't be nothin' we haven't handled before! Besides, if it's only two of them, they must not know they're outnumbered," she countered with a raised brow. While Peridot couldn't disagree, she still let her dissaproval show in a scowl.

Silently, Garnet had to agree with Amethyst's assessment.

"You're probably right," the fusion admitted aloud, and Amethyst straightened up at the appraisal. "But," she added, resting her hands on her hips. "This isn"t the time to get ahead of ourselves," she advised. Although it was unsaid, Amethyst knew what Garnet was really saying.

 _I know how much this means to you. Don't get yourself hurt._

Amethyst nodded her head once, understanding.

* * *

Amethyst groaned obnoxiously while pacing through the cockpit of the ship. Her imposing frame stalked back and forth as she grew irritable looking at the plain walls of the ship day after day.

"Stars...Are we there yet!?" she demanded, running a hand through her thick, white hair. She would have allowed it to grow much longer than how it was, but she wanted to look as different from other Quartz soldiers as possible. Many Jaspers and Amethysts had long locks of hair. Maybe it was her way of trying to look different, but it was an aesthetic choice she preferred.

"As I've said the previous two hundred times," the lankier gem spoke up, distracting Amethyst from her train of thought. "At least a day left," Obsidian grumbled while impressively not raising her voice too much. She was still at the pilot's seat, reviewing information on Earth. "We still have to conduct proper pre-landing procedure. We don't want to unwittingly give our enemies our position."

Amethyst scoffed from where she stood. "What harm could some outdated rebels possibly do? From what I've heard, Rose Quartz doesn't even command their little cell anymore."

Obsidian shook her head in disagreement. "That's just hearsay. And her and the Crystal Gems might have something to do with the Cluster not taking form yet."

Amethyst shrugged, not really caring. "I kind of hope she's there though. Her feats are almost like an urban legend among Quartz gems," Amethyst returned to her seat at this point, grabbing a datapad off of the dashboard. The 'wrestling' videos she came across sounded interesting.

"We'll never know until after we land," the pilot reminded. She put her own datapad back into a slot in her chair. "And there's still the Jasper we have to retrieve..." Obsidian narrowed her eyes at the view of the stars outside of the viewport. The Jasper sent to Earth not too long prior was a few of the surviving veterans of the war against the rebels on Earth thousands of years ago. It was unusual to have so much radio silence. "Isn't it a bit worrying that Homeworld hasn't received a single transmission from her?"

Amethyst sucked her teeth, doing her best to hide her apathy. "Maybe she's not the "Ultimate" Quartz like everyone likes to believe..." The shorter gem regarded her from her peripherals. Her comment sounded more scathing than a simple observation.

Obsidian chose not to respond to that. "Well it's still cause for concern," she instead replied diplomatically. Amethyst clicked her teeth as if disapproving of the idea. "So our first objectives are to get an update on the Cluster and find the Jasper."

"Fine," Amethyst acquiesced. "So, who's the strongest gems there besides Rose Quartz? I heard about the Renegade Pearl, but she can't be _that_ dangerous," she added with a dismissive wave, lazily watching the choreographed fighting on the datapad.

"We have limited data on their current Roster," Obsidian answered. "Besides Rose Quartz and the Pearl, we did get some info that Yellow Diamond gave us. There's the...Peridot who defected and the Lapis Lazuli," she said, sounding almost hesitant to say the former. "And there's an Amethyst among their ranks. The Red Eye catalogued them when the Rubies were dispatched here. We can't be sure if there's more of them."

This caught the larger Gem's attention.

"An Amethyst, huh? I wonder what would make an Amethyst follow a Rose Quartz of all Gems..." Amethyst scratched her head, honestly confused. Admittedly, she'd never met a Rose Quartz, as they only formed under Pink Diamond's court. With the Diamond's untimely shattering, that already rare type of Quartz was no longer produced. Amethyst closed her eyes, humming in thought. "That's two that I can fight seriously at least," she leaned back in her chair, resuming the video. One of the fighters jumped from the wring and descended with their arm out, calling it the "Clan's Elbow". Amethyst snorted at it. She had to admit, it was highly entertaining to watch.

"So what do we do after taking down the rebels? Does Yellow Diamond want to see them or do we just shatter them?"

"As much as shattering them probably appeals to you, Yellow Diamond may want them as prisoners," Obsidian replied without looking at her. Amethyst ignored her quip, settling on folding her hands behind her head.

"Well as long as the fighting gets good, this shouldn't be too much of a waste of time."

* * *

"A bit less than a day," Garnet announced after a meditative pause. "Every possible future, the ship arrives at the same time." Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Pearl were currently at the Prime Kindergarten's underground lab. Garnet's future vision suggested that the Obsidian and Amethyst would be arriving at the Gem creation grounds. Since the Lab was easy to traverse through and it contained some cameras, it'd be easy to keep an eye on their new arrivals.

Lapis chose to stay behind to hold the fort at the Temple just in case.

Peridot was silent as she typed commands into the half functioning terminal. Because her natural height wasn't quite compatible with using it, she had climbed on top of the large dashboard. Amethyst found it t be a funny sight.

"Curse these vertically handicapping computer terminals..." Peridot grumbled under her breath. Pearl watched her work momentarily before facing the rest of the group.

"It seems like a Kindergarten is always involved," she observed. "Why would these gems head here?"

"Well," Peridot chimed in. "Logic would dictate that they're headed here to check in on the Cluster's status," Peridot had jumped down from the computer top to fiddle with some wiring on the ground.

"And since it's bubbled, it's probably not emanating any frequencies to homeworld..." Pearl tapped a finger to her chin in thought.

"Exactly," Peridot agreed, her form only visible from her feet. She was under the computer and sparks could be seen flying out of the space she was occupying.

"Ugh. Nerd talk," Amethyst whispered to Steven, who chuckled involuntarily. Garnet remained stoic, and neither Steven or Amethyst could tell if she understood what the two scientifically inclined Gems were saying.

Several blank screens suddenly burst to life, presenting a live feed of the view top side.

"Are the cameras on?" Peridot queried, still hidden under the computer.

"Yep," Garnet sounded.

"Excellent!" the green Gem appraised, crawling out from under the computer and making a show of dusting off her hands. "The technology is _absolutely_ archaic like the last time I've been here, but at least it beats having to deal with Earth technology."

"So what type of ship are we looking for?" Steven asked, taking a seat on the floor and resting his back against one of the vertical walls of the console. "Is it kind of like the ship you and Jasper came in before?"

"Most likely, yes," Peridot answered, a bit awkwardly, remembering the less friendly circumstances of that encounter. "That type of craft is the most commonly utilized in interstellar travel."

Steven nodded, an optimistic smile on his face. "Maybe once they see how great Earth really is, they'll decide to leave the Cluster alone."

Peridot snorted under her breath, muttering "wishful thinking" before Amethyst nudged her a bit too hard with her elbow.

"I mean," Peridot added quickly, catching on. "Usually Yellow Diamonds subordinates are much less "friendly", than others," air quoting almost needlessly.

"P-dot's probably right," Amethyst agreed. "But it's probably worth a shot right?" she said, ruffling Steven's hair, inducing a chuckle from the younger Quartz.

"Hm..." Garnet had her arms folded across her chest. Hopefully these visits from Homeworld didn't become a common pattern. But she supposed she should count their blessings. Apparently the Diamonds didn't deem it necessary to send an invasion force. They were still somewhat under the radar, for now at least. She'd have to see how things would play out.


	5. New Faces

The Kindergarten's landscape is usually silent, almost uncomfortably so, the only movement coming from dust, wind, and loose rocks from the ruins of what used to be fertile ground. The cliff faces were dotted with deep holes and burroughs, as if constructed by an unruly child.

An unusual addition to the area were small cameras set up in various locations; in corners, behind rocks, in crevices, all leading towards the lift into the underground hub where the Crystal Gems lied in wait.

Garnet seemed to constantly be at ease, with crossed arms while leaning on a wall adjacent to the monitors streaming the camera footage.

"Well, _one_ of us seems to be unconcerned about our "visitors"".

Garnet glanced down, her three eyes still hidden by her shades. Peridot was looking at her questioningly, a hand on her hip.

Apparently Peridot was still nervous. And a quick glance ahead told her she'd have to check on Amethyst as well.

"Just thinkin'" the fusion shrugged, her relaxed demeanor not betraying her thoughts. "What's up?"

Peridot looked away momentarily, mulling over if she should confide in the fusion.

"I'm worried this might be the precursor to a larger invasion," she relented.

Garnet nodded once. "We'll be alright," she assured. "They're arriving with two gems, like last time with Jasper. If they wanted to invade, they'd have done it by now."

Peridot didn't look completely convinced.

"I still don't like it. Amethysts are considered higher rank than Jaspers. Why not just send another Jasper?"

Garnet knew what Peridot was also asking. While Jaspers and Amethysts were physically powerful, Amethysts took slightly more resources to create in kindergartens. The difference wasn't very big...but to a planet that believed in efficiency to a fault...

It _was_ a tad strange.

"While I don't have an answer for that, it still stands that they've sent only two gems," Garnet gently reminded with a shrug.

"I hope you're right..."

Garnet simply offered a reassuring smile before heading over to Amethyst. She'd definitely have to see what she could glean from her Future Vision if possible.

She saw the Quartz was awfully quiet the past while. For Amethyst, that was a bit odd. She was seated on the floor indian style across from the monitors. Her head rested in her palms and she seemed to be staring ahead but not focusing on any thing.

Garnet took a seat next to her, also folding her legs indian style. Neither uttered a word, the silence being filled occasionally by Peridot explaining how the cameras worked to Steven.

"You're nervous," Garnet more so declared than asked.

Amethyst sighed, scratching the side of her face. "How-," she paused, making a show of seeming aloof. "What gave it away?"

"Well," the taller Gem answered. "This is the part where you give me the details," she answered lightly. "You don't look as pumped as before."

"Honestly, I've never seen another Amethyst before..."

Garnet could very well read between the lines.

"You've handled Jasper pretty well. I'm sure you can handle another Amethyst," she deadpanned, crossing her arms from where she sat.

"I guess," Amethyst shifted where she sat. She still seemed dubious. "But this feels different," she tried to explain, at a loss for words. "What if Jasper was right?"

"Amethyst," Garnet said sharply. The purple gem glanced at her sideways, expecting a lecture. But Garnet surprised her.

"Last I checked, Jasper's in a bubble," she reminded her. "And not to sound tasteless, but I would take her expert opinion with a shadow of doubt."

Amethyst said nothing but grudgingly acknowledged her point with a grunt and a reluctant snort.

Garnet placed a reassuring hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "I'm guessin' you'll be just fine."

"Yeah, yeah, ok," the shorter gem answered quickly before Garnet started to sound more mushy than usual. "I'll, I'll be fine, I promise," Amethyst shrugged.

"Alright then," Garnet relented with a nod, allowing herself a small smile.

"Amethyst, Garnet, you might want to check this out."

Pearl's announcement drew the two gems to where Pearl, Peridot, and Steven stood huddled around the main computer monitor, evident by it's apparent size in comparison to the others.

"Hey, Peridot was right," Steven said aloud once everyone was in front of the screen. "It looks just like the ship Jasper first came to Earth in."

Peridot nodded in acknowledgment. Everyone gazed warily at the screen, depicting a giant Hand Ship speeding towards the surface. It was already past the atmosphere by the simple fact that the cameras were picking up the visual so clearly.

"Y'know, I just noticed. What's with Homeworld and ships being modelled after body parts," Amethyst asked with a raised brow. Before anyone could answer, an electronic buzzing noise sounded from the console.

"P-dot, are they trying to contact ya?" the purple Quartz pointed out the flashing light on the monitor's touchpad.

Peridot grumbled under her breath and quickly climbed the console and began to type as quickly as she could. Amethyst held in a laugh despite the urgency of the situation.

"Heh. Peridot looks like a cat doing that."

"What do we even tell them?" Peridot hissed.

"They already know about us. Best we can do is warn them off and hope for the best," Garnet spoke up. Her hand was on her chin, seemingly deep in thought, although the mystique of it all was ruined by her shrug.

"We're going to have to end up fighting aren't we?" the green gem's question sounded more like a resigned statement. Peridot's shoulders slumped even from her odd positioning on the console.

"Pretty much."

"Nyeh..."

The monitor switched to another view after a bit more typing from Peridot. Instead of the outside, the screen was now displaying the interior of the ship.

"Oh hey, wasn't actually expecting a response to that call."

"Woah..." Steven breathed, nudging Amethyst's arm. "She looks just like you!" he whispered.

"Yeah. And about as big as Jasper," she agreed, not able to keep the envy out of her voice. Were _all_ Quartz soldiers tall? Amethyst shook her head quickly. No she wasn't going to lose her cool again. Not like with Jasper.

The homeworld gem indeed looked like a mirror image of Amethyst, the only differences being her apparent height and her slightly shorter hair, which stopped at the middle of her back as opposed to the Crystal Gem whose mane of hair stretched as far down as to her feet.

"Huh," the other Amethyst on the screen muttered, confusion evident on her face. "This gang is smaller than I thought..."

Peridot chose the moment to clear her throat loudly.

"This is Peridot speaking! I advise you to turn your ship around!" she declared boisterously, her command accompanied by a shooing gesture. She jumped quickly to her feet, her stance proud.

"Hey...you're that Peridot that defected aren't ya?" the gem on the monitor asked, ignoring her comment.

Peridot stiffened, but for just a moment. "Uh, y-yes, that's correct," she responded before quickly gathering her bearings. "And there's nothing you'll find here!"

"Hm..." the gem on the screen scrutinized the crew of gems. "You got some nerves of steel to abandon Yellow Diamond's court, I'll give you that much."

Homeworld Amethyst's gaze scanned them again before lingering on Amethyst.

"So the reports _were_ accurate. What's an Amethyst doing with a bunch of rebels?"

Amethyst scoffed.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out!"

"We'll see about that, ya runt."

"The connection was established?" another voice asked off screen. The seated gem skillfully rolled her eyes.

The tall Amethyst looked to her side and nodded. "Yeah, their whole gang is there apparently." The Quartz escort stood from her seat which was shortly reclaimed by a slender, almost lanky gem who was nearly Garnet's height. The Amethyst escort moved to stand behind the chair like an imposing guard.

The seated gem's piercing stare was cold, and she glanced briefly over the group. Peridot could have sworn the black gem's eye twitched when they locked glances.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Obsidian," the gem began. "I'm here to review cluster progress and apprehend the rebels," she was silent for a moment, waiting for them to say anything.

The tallest gem in the lab stepped forward; the fusion. Obsidian's lip curled just the slightest in distaste.

"The Cluster's indisposed at the moment. Like Peridot said, there's nothing you'll find here."

"I think you misunderstand, fusion. Yellow Diamond wishes for your arrest."

"And you can tell Yellow Diamond her wish can go up her-"

"We'll have to refuse," Garnet politely interrupted Amethyst's outburst. The escort nearly snorting at the would-be insult. Obsidian merely frowned.

"The cluster's been bubbled, so just forget about the Earth!" Peridot added.

The dark gem seemed to flinch, but her startled expression seemed to disappear as quickly as it came.

"Fine! We gave you fair warning," Obsidian seethed, hurriedly cutting the connection.

At some point Amethyst had an arm resting on the top of the pilot chair, staring a bit hard at Obsidian.

"What?" the thin gem asked, forcing her hands not to shake.

"What's up with you..?" her escort asked her, a suspicious look on her face. "You've been acting weird for a while now," she added, her eyes narrowing.

Obsidian swallowed but hid it with a show of clearing her throat.

"I'm fine," she retorted more aggressively than she intended. She calmed herself and spoke more deliberately. "I simply need to file a report to my Manager."

Amethyst hummed in thought; it was clear that she knew Obsidian was hiding something, but she wasn't going to push the issue. Amethyst held her gaze before shrugging with a sigh.

"Whatever..."

After Amethyst vacated the room, Obsidian took a calming breath, and pressed an indented button on the chair. There was a pregnant pause; Obsidian almost worried that the connection didn't even register until a projected screen suddenly came to life.

"I'm busy. What is it?" Her voice was vaguely familiar, yet it was the slightest bit lower in pitch.

The gem on the screen had her back turned to Obsidian. Her head was bowed, hidden by her mop of blond, almost triangular hair. Sparks were flying from some unseen object as she seemed busy welding something.

Obsidian stiffened in her seat. "Uhm...yes, I was checking in to report on the cluster, maam."

The figure on the screen paused what she was doing, her tools forgotten. Briefly, she stoof up to grab an oddly shaped device from a nearby table, revealing that she was quite tall, rivaling Garnet in height. She hadn't bothered to turn around and simply adjusted the camera from her end.

"Be quick. Is the Cluster operational?"

"No," Obsidian hesitated. "Apparently, it's been bubbled..."

The figure sighed forcefully before sparks began flying again.

"By _who_?" she demanded irritably, waving a free hand as if to will the black gem to hurry up. Obsidian exhaled nervously, being sure her hands weren't in view, that she had gone to wringing anxiously.

"It was a Peridot..."

Obsidian's manager stopped working, her head shooting up. There was a pause and Obsidian wondered if she was seconds from exploding.

"You're not talking about Peridot Facet - 2F5L Cut - 5XG are you?" the blonde gem asked, oddly calm all of a sudden.

"The same," Obsidian nodded.

The figure rotated her chair, revealing a familiar green gem.

"Be certain she's captured," the Era 1 Peridot ordered. I need to speak with her personally. And don't mess this up like the last mission I gave you!" she seethed, pointing at Obsidian.

The gem in question forced her lip not to curl.

"Of course..."

* * *

 _After millenia, ab update._


	6. Getting to know each other

With an unexpected quiet, the sleek, pearlescent ship made its descent onto the kindergarten's rocky terrain. The force of it's engines blew rubble and dust clouds in every direction, like a fist that creates ripples when colliding with a body of water. The ship landed 'Knuckles first', with the palm right side up and the fingers closed into a fist. It was while the fingers began to open that the Crystal Gems broke the surface and reached the ship.

The whole Kindergarten was silent. The only sound came from winds colliding with the delapidated chassis of the drills, occasionally producing a unsettling creaking sound.

"Stay alert, Gems," Garnet's always steady voice broke the silence. The gems acknowledged this with simultaneous nods of their heads.

The small green gem huffed.

"Whatever you do guys, don't look directly at Obsidian's eyes."

"Why?" Amethyst questioned, her eyes glued to the ship's hatch. It remained closed. "She gonna' stare us to death or somethin'?" she mocked with a chuckle.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Peridot reminded, keeping on the lookout. She wished she brought some metal with her. "Obsidians can control your mind."

Amethyst's laughter died in her throat.

"I thought you were kidding..." The purple Quartz shrugged, a bit of unease creeping into her voice.

With a metallic groan, the ship's palm slid open, revealing two gems. At the sight of the taller Amethyst, her Crystal Gem counterpart tightened her fist almost on reflex. Upon closer inspection, the Quartz escort wasn't quite as largely built as Jasper, but she was just as tall and her form was well defined with an imposing stature.

Homeworld Amethyst cracked her knuckles, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "So who's first?" she queried, glaring at each rebel with a confident intent.

"How about the fusion?" she declared, pointing at Garnet. The gem in question didn't react however, remaining irritatingly stoic. "What are ya, scared or somethin'?" she added with an unamused frown.

"Wait!"

Obsidian and her escort both turned their attention to the boy with a star emblazoned on his shirt.

Frankly, the small being was weird to look at. For one, Obsidian and Amethyst instinctively knew it was a Gem on sight, but something about it was just...off.

"You wanna have a go?" the tall Quartz questioned, misinterpreting his interruption.

"We don't have to fight!" Steven urged, his palms out in a pleading gesture. Obsidian and Amethyst shared a confused glance.

"Steven..." Pearl reached for the boy only for Garnet to hold her back with a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder. The slender gem regarded her leader momentarily then sighed.

"Fighting won't solve anything!" He asserted. "You already know the Cluster's been bubbled! Why fight now?" he insisted, hands still out pleadingly. At least give the Earth a chance."

"...That was very inspiring..." The imposing Quartz admitted.

Pearl's eyes widened in disbelief. She was convinced _that_ quickly?

"But there's a problem," the Amethyst continued, stepping down the ramp, her impressed attitude disappearing so suddenly, it was as if it was never there. The action caused the Gems to tense up.

"You guys are still traitors! Last chance. Surrender or you're all getting destabilized!"

Steven was upset but strangely, didn't seem completely dissatisfied with her answer.

"Steven."

The boy looked up towards Garnet, who's gaze was still aimed at their foe.

"You put in the effort. What they decide to do after is on them." Garnet briefly gifted him a modest smile. "I'm proud of you."

Steven beamed at the encouragement.

"Besides," Peridot added. ""You'd have better luck convincing a brick wall than a Quartz of anything. I would know."

The Amethyst rolled her eyes discreetly at the exchange. "If we're done talking..." she announced eagerly.

"You're facing me!"

A pause and a raised brow later, Amethyst scrutinized her defective counterpart with a hard gaze.

"You sure about that, shorty?" she queried in insincere concern. She hovered her hand over her gem, which began to illuminate. She clenched her hand around a shape that emerged from her gemstone, vaguely resembling a handle of light in form. She pulled, making a motion equivalent to drawing a sword.

A large staff was now in her grip. Or it was; light shot out on either side of the staff just above the handle. Instead of a staff, it was now a massive blade - almost unreasonably so for anyone shorter than her- that wasn't very wide but long, like a medieval Zweihander.

"Kinda cool, but not really a fan of swords" Amethyst retorted, materializing her weapon.

"Huh?!" Amethyst's taller counterpart started in surprise. _A whip?!_

Her train of thought was further obstructed by the whip striking the side of her face, catching her off guard enough to pivot her body to the side.

She growled in annoyance, realizing her face was stinging.

A shout of surprise sounded from behind her and she realized Obsidian was in trouble. She turned towards their ship to see that it was...tipping over.

"What the..."

"Raaagh!" a clearly strained voice shouted from the opposite direction drawing her attention back to the Crystal Gems. The Peridot's arms were outstretched and she was visibly drained from the effort.

 _An Amethyst with a whip and a Peridot with telekinesis?_

Amethyst hefted her Broadsword into a two handed grip, allowing the blade to be out at the ready behind her in a ready stance.

"Well, can't say this visit was boring..." she admitted. She broke into a sprint towards Amethyst, who hadn't expected her to run so swiftly while holding such a heavy weapon.

Taking into account her apparent speed and strength however, she decided to use that to her advantage. She cracked her whip towards her sister Quartz, the weapon latching onto her right wrist.

"Tch, like that'll stop me!" the big Gem laughed. She jerked her wrist backwards, wrenching Amethyst and the rest of her whip towards her.

As the smaller Amethyst flew towards her, she realized she'd been played upon seeing the diminutive gem's smug grin. She then tucked herself into a ball, her hair sharpening and her whip being lit ablaze before slamming into her opponent, launching her into a rocky wall.

While the two Amethyst's were distracted, Obsidian chose to head to the Kindergarden's lab. Yellow Diamond would most certainly demand any reports that may remain inside. But then there was the issue of the ship. Even Amethyst may have a hard time trying to right it off the ground.

Obsidian frowned. An Era 2 Peridot shouldn't be able to manipulate metal...

She'd have to worry about that later. First, the reports, then capture the Peridot.

Before she could enter the lift, a loud rumbling sounded, and a boulder about three times her volume collided onto the still closed lift doors, the ringing of metal reverberating clearly.

"Going somewhere?" a tall gem with a voluminous afro, -the fusion- queried sarcastically.

Obsidian scoffed, turning around to face her opponents. Pearl, Garnet, the Steven, and Peridot were between her and the now blocked path to the lift. Her gaze slowly slid over them, weighing her options.

Garnet momentarily turned to Steven, whispering something she couldn't hear, and the child nodded.

"How exactly are we going to stop her? Psychic powers, remember?" Peridot's hands nervously balled into fists.

"What made you defect here?" Obsidian suddenly asked.

"For one, I don't have to worry about having a manager anymore!" the green gem answered after a moment's pause. She hadn't been expecting to be asked such a question. Stranger still, Obsidian seemed to consider her answer.

"Obsidian, if you leave now," Pearl announced, spear at the ready. "We won't chase after you."

Obsidian scrutinized Pearl, but the Crystal Gem didn't back down under her gaze.

Without meaning to, Obsidian found herself observing the...Gem? Steven, again.

"Where is Rose Quartz?" she found herself demanding, suddenly aware of the fact that the legendary rebel was nowhere to be seen.

The group didn't seem keen on answering.

"I don't get it," the black gem sighed, shoulders drooping. "Yellow Diamond could send a fleet to recapture the planet if she really felt like it."

"Perhaps," Peridot answered. "But from my experience, she wants nothing to do with this planet," she said, her response a bit more bitter than intended.

Obsidian was silent, but again made to head towards the obstructed entrance. If she could just touch the boulder, she could phase through...

An empty gauntlet, about double the size of an average fist, crashed into the ground, kicking up dust and stopping her cold.

Obsidian growled under her breath.

"So you want to play this the hard way, huh..?" Obsidian raised her gem embedded arm, as if summoning her weapon.

"Remember what I said!" Peridot reminded, anxiety creeping into her voice. Garnet and Pearl nodded their acknowledgement and broke into a charge towards Obsidian.

Although the homeworld gem's stone had glowed, she hadn't pulled out a weapon. Instead, she thrust her arm forward as if pushing some invisible enemy. The effect wasn't instantaneous, but a delayed reaction of about two seconds.

Peal was forced backwards, bodily, but managed to twist her body just so, landing on her feet, albeit a bit clumsily.

Garnet was better prepared and had rooted her stance and raised a crossed arm block. She only ended up sliding backwards but did not lose balance. The fissures left by her feet dragging definitely spoke of Obsidian's talent.

The darkly garbed gem sucked her teeth in frustration. The rebels were more organized than she expected. A creaking sounded above her, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced upwards and started in surprise at a Gem Harvester dropping towards her. Gasping, she jumped to the side, evading the giant dead weight, although it managed to graze the trailing cloth of her cloak. She regarded Peridot with wide eyes, already having forgotten about her deadly ability.

Peridot misread her eyeing her as a murderous glare. She smiled with a nervous laugh. "Uh...Give up?"

Obsidian didn't reply and instead looked at Garnet, eyes already aglow. Pearl tightened her grip on her spear when Garnet suddenly tensed up.

"Hah! Garnet won't fall for your trick!" Peridot cheered. "She already knows about your mind powers!" Peridot sported a smug, cat-like grin on her face.

"Peridot, dodge!" Garnet suddenly ordered, startling the green gem. She was tackled to the ground suddenly by Pearl. She was about to tell of the lithe gem before realizing there was a small crater where she was standing seconds earlier. She grimaced.

She uttered a thanks and Pearl nodded once.

"Sorry," the fusion said. "She got me while I was distracted."

Pearl and Peridot exchanged a glance. How were they going to resolve this?


	7. First Impressions

"You're tougher than you look..." came the taller Quartz's muttered statement.

She leisurely pulled herself out of the crater that her smaller sister crashed her into, making a show of rotating an arm experimentally and rolling her shoulders.

Steven, who had been an unwilling spectator, used the chance to close the distance between his guardian and himself.

"Amethyst! Are you okay?" the boy cried, kneeling next to her.

Amethyst was sprawled on the ground from the collision, roughed up, but otherwise okay. She picked herself up, with Steven's help and smiled good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, Steven," she assured. "I can handle this." Absentmindedly, she dusted scuff marks from her pants while keeping an eye out for her opposite, who was picking up her sword.

"I got this Steven. Check on P-dot and the others."

"Right!" the boy agreed, eager to help in some capacity.

While running towards the other half of the group, he spared a glance back at Amethyst, seeing that they hadn't yet charged at each other again. That was good. He looked forward again, passing dozens of destroyed harvesters as he ran. Briefly, he wondered how they got split up so far apart during the fight. He wasn't sure how he could help just yet, but he was hoping he could prove useful. This was the first time in a long while since the Ruby Squad had came to Earth that Homeworld Gems came to visit. But this time, it was an Amethyst and an Obsidian, apparently those Gems are a big deal.

His musing was cut short by the sound of rocks and boulders being crushed and exploding.

He first noticed that Obsidian didn't seem to be attacking the Crystal Gems, but her eyes were glowing an eerie and ethereal white. She had a hand lazily stretched outward towards the other Gems. Next, he saw that Garnet was attacking Pearl and Peridot!

"Guys!" he shouted, not daring to get closer unless he made things worse.

Peridot and Pearl were obviously trying not to use lethal force, with Pearl taking shots with her spear, and Peridot taking care not to actually pierce Garnet with any metal that she acquired. It was enough to keep the distance from the much stronger fusion, but they were at a stalemate.

"Garnet's body is being manipulated by Obsidian!" the green Gem squeaked, diving to the side to avoid a rocket propelled gauntlet. The errant fist careened past her head and crashed into the rocky wall behind her, scattering chunks of debris that pelted her from behind.

"Sorry," Garnet deadpanned, her stony expression making it hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Is there anything I can do?" the boy asked, conscious of staying out of Garnet's line of sight.

"I doubt it," Peridot responded bluntly, earning an ignored glare from Pearl.

"We need to break whatever hold Obsidian has on her..." Pearl explained, moreso rhetorically than at Steven.

"Hmm..." Steven observed Obsidian, noting that while she was controlling Garnet, she seemed to not have noticed his presence.

 _Steven has an idea!_

With a flash of light, his shield faded into existence, seemingly hovering above his forearm.

"Hey Obsidian!" he shouted.

"Huh?"

Peridot's manager had a blank look on her face - glowing eyes notwithstanding - registering too late the disc headed directly for the center of her forehead.

 ** _THWAK_**

With a pained cry, Obsidian was launched bodily off of the ground and rebounded off a nearby wall of rock, finally landing facedown. A small dust cloud was kicked up from her fall.

There was a pregnant pause before Steven uttered a "Sorry!"

"It worked," Garnet announced cooly, massaging her wrist. At the news, Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Peridot's sudden laughter.

"Ha! That's what you get!" She pointed both index fingers at her downed manager, her confidence bolstered.

"Is she going to be okay?" Steven asked, concerned as he neared the trio.

"Excellent job, Steven! I was about to suggest that very strateg-Gah!"

With a start, Peridot scrambled behind Steven who almost fell at the sudden weight on his back.

The other three Gems' attention was pulled to the ground where Obsidian was beginning to pull herself up off the ground. She rose to a knee, nursing an angry bruise on her forehead.

"Tch..!" Obsidian sucked her teeth, wincing at the pain of trying to stand up straight.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't the Gem hybrid's strength to be that high. Then again, she _was_ a Rose _Quartz_. A rookie mistake on her part, Obsidian reflected. It won't happen again.

She raised her hand as if gripping at an invisible object. Peridot, Steven, and Pearl all tensed up as she aimed once again at Garnet.

The fusion only smiled and crossed her arms.

Obsidian hesitated. She was supposed to be fighting for her...not standing there, mocking her!

"Give up, Obsidian, and we'll just bubble you," came Garnet's warning.

Obsidian took a unsteady step backwards. She was cornered, and unfortunately, she couldn't summon a weapon.

"How?" she demanded, attempting again to fruitlessly posess Garnet.

The fusion's shades seemed to gleam in their current setting of their own volition. "Future Vision," she answered simply.

Obsidian gasped, eyes wide. Did the fusion consist of a Sapphire? The Homeworld Gem began to doubt her odds. Her outstretched hand faltered.

She glanced behind her, spotting the two amethysts still fighting each other. Psychically possessing one of the other gems would be pointless, seeing as how the war machine was the strongest out of the bunch.

Without preamble, she turned on her heel, running straight for the wall.

"Don't let her phase through!" Peridot ran from cover, attempting to chase after Obsidian.

"She's trying to regroup," Garnet said, remaining calm. "Pearl, support Amethyst. Steven, Peridot. With me," Garnet instructed, making a beeline towards where the Quartzes were duking it out.

Amethyst tightened her grip on her whip, her arms heavy from exertion. Her bigger cousin was also breathing heavily, her posture lax as she held the greatsword to her side with both hands.

Homeworld Amethyst charged at her counterpart again, hoping her second wind was enough to catch her off guard again.

The runt seemed prepared however, and cracked the whip towards the gem's free hand. With a loud grunt, a heave, and a scream of protest, Amethyst managed to launch the larger Quartz into the air, her wrist still anchored by the whip. On her opponent's descent, the whip finally loosened from her wrist.

On her downward momentum, after getting over her shock of being overpowered, big Amethyst twisted her body just so to land heavily on her feet. The shock of the landing however, caused her to involuntarily drop to her knees a bit painfully.

"I gotta admit, wasn't expecting you to put up much fight."

Amethyst scoffed, raising her whip defensively, even though her arms were screaming for her to drop them.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

The larger Quartz righted herself and was about to respond but was interrupted by the appearance of her charge who phased in from the wall behind her. She half hid behind her escort, who was a bit put off by her unsettled expression.

"Obsidian?"

The lanky Gem stood behind her Escort, holding her shoulder, watching the direction she came from wearily.

"I'm in the middle of a fight here..." the Quartz soldier reminded with a bit of edge to her voice.

"Amethyst, coming here was a mistake," Obsidian's expression seemed calm enough, but her body language was a different story. Amethyst was getting the vibe that she was wary and more cautious than usual. That was enough to give her pause.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"My power didn't work. We're at a disadvantage."

"What?"

"So are you two giving up or what?" Amethyst interrupted, noting that the two homeworld Gems no longer seemed keen on fighting at the moment.

"Amethyst!" a voice called out, the voice's owner turning out to be Pearl, who turned a corner, Spear at the ready. Moments afterwards, Garnet, Steven, and Peridot appeared as well, surrounding the two Homeworld Gems. The escort sucked her teeth at their predicament.

"Shouldn't have been this difficult to arrest them," she expressed, fuming.

"Give it up," Garnet ordered tersely. She tensed her balled fists, the gauntlets that had disappeared a while ago materializing hastily.

"Obsidian, get to the lab. I'll hold them off."

"But there's-"

"Ugh, just do it!" Amethyst cut her off.

Before Garnet could make a move to intercept Obsidian, the taller Gem had quickly materialized a second Greatsword. Startled by the unexpected show of ridiculous strength, the Crystal Gems watched as Amethyst raised both swords high in the air before crashing both swords down to the ground with a strained cry.

Steven saw a wall of rock erupt from where Homeworld Amethyst stood, boulders flying from the surface as if a rocky volcano was set off, the magma replaced by giant rocks abd debris.

Remembering his training with Amethyst, Steven's shield materialized above his arm. The avalanche of boulders bounced harmlessly off his shield, which he idly noticed was about three times it's normal size, large enough to protect the group like an oversized umbrella in a rainstorm.

"Woah," Pearl and Peridot unconsciously sounded in response to the spectacle.

After the last of the debris cleared away and there seemed to be no more raining boulders, Steven dropped his shield. Garnet was the first to walk through the clearing dust. Once even the dust cleared away, it was apparent that the Amethyst's attack was a well executed feint.

"They're gone," Garnet reported.

Peridot gasped, the first to realize the situation for what it was. "The Lab!" she cried, holding her head in exasperation. "They're after the reports on the Cluster!"

"Then we need to act fast," Garnet declared decisively. They all followed Garnet's lead to the lab.


	8. The Unexpected Part 1

Homeworld Amethyst had already dismissed her weapons, allowing the two swords to vanish into nothing. She didn't break pace, moving as quickly as she could to reach the Kindergarden Lab before the rebels.

"What in the world is she doing here?" She found herself asking aloud. Her Crystal Gem counterpart had a strange weapon for an Amethyst, and especially for a defect. What was that Amethyst doing with it?

"Ugh..! Only an Elite Amethyst would have a whip as her weapon!" she growled in irritation, not wanting to admit she might have been the slightest bit jealous. Jumping slightly at the sound of crumbling rock, she looked behind her, noticing explosions of rocky material and dust going off seconds after each other, in some sort of chain reaction.

It must be that fusion, with her admittedly cool Gauntlets.

Amethyst scoffed, continuing in her direction. The Lab came into view, the lift apparently still not having risen back up to the surface.

"Perfect," she approved, sprinting towards the opening and and jumping down. Her view suddenly darkened as she entered the dim interior of the vertical access tunnel. Splaying her arms out to either side, she freefell for about two and a half seconds before her booted feet landed heavily on a flat plain. The lift gave way after a disconcerting shake, suddenly changing direction and descending in response to the sudden weight.

There was no sound except for the restless whir of the detoured lift, distracting her from her wandering thoughts.

 ** _THOOM_**

A lanky hooded gem nearly fell backwards in shock. She whirles around, eyes wide, only to calm down once realizing it was Amethyst.

The platform Amethyst had jumped on was a complete pile of junk at this point, not able to withstand the Quartz's weight coupled with the speed of the fall.

"You broke the lift..." Obsidian stated more than asked, turning back towards the console she was typing on.

Amethyst made a non-commital grunt, strolling over to where Obsidian stood, decrypting the information the rebel Peridot had locked into the console. Apparently Peridot had did something to the console's firewalls, making some hacking necessary to send the report to Yellow Diamond.

"It bought us some time," Amethyst answered, referring to the now defunct lift.

Obsidian said nothing, and Amethyst took that as silent agreement.

Amethyst took a cursory glance around of the lab. It had been untouched since Peridot had last used it, so the half destroyed remote arms were still sprawled along the floor. A section of wall was caved in on one side, apparently barricading what was supposed to be the research and development section of the room, seeing as how it was the only area missing.

"Those Crystal Gems are still headed here though..." Amethyst thought aloud before pausing. "How long is that hacking gonna take?"

"...15 minutes..." came Obsidian's hesitant answer.

As the lanky Gem expected, Amethyst shouted her dissaproval. "We don't _have_ 15 minutes!"

"It's not my fault the tech here is so ancient!" Obsidian exploded in uncharacteristic frustration. The shorter gem hadn't whirles around, but the tenseness of her shoulders betrayed her emotional state. Amethyst exhaled forcefully, turning to face the destroyed lift.

"Well, we need to think of something," the imposing Quartz ventured, watching the lab entrance wearily.

"I'm almost done," Obsidian answered, already back to her calm composure. "Sending the decoded parts of the report as i'm hacking into it." On the screen of the monitor, a lengthy bar was visible. on either side were what looked like user labels. On the left it said "EarthCLny" and the other end was labeled "Y.D. CR".

The progress bar reached just before halfway when a reverberating clang signaled Amethyst that the tresspassers had arrived. The Quartz soldier refocused her attention on the half destroyed lift, a bead of sweat trailing down her temple.

"Obsidian..."

"Just a few more minutes."

Another clang sounded, this one slightly muffled, and Amethyst hovered her hand over her chest, ready to pull out her blade.

"Obsidian!" she called out again, her tone laced with wary impatience.

To Obsidian's credit, her voice remained level this time. "Almost...there," Obsidian announced distractedly.

The clanging picked up in volume again and out dropped the shortest Crystal Gem.

Peridot landed ungracefully on her rear, her startled cry of pain accompanying her fall.

"Owowowow..." she muttered, belatedly realizing the Homeworld Gems were in fact in the same room.

"Ahem," the imposing quartz crossed her arms, looking unamused. Peridot recoiled before making a show of scoffing.

"You think I arrived unprepared, did you!? Have you forgotten that metal bends to my will?" The diminutive gem stretched both arms forward, straining with effort.

She was right! How could she have forgotten about her flipping the spacecraft so quickly! Amethyst gasped, bracing herself.

A tense few seconds...but nothing obvious happened.

Amethyst growled making Peridot squeak. Fortunately, she was saved by Crystal Gem Amethyst, who was the next to drop down the lift shaft.

As if it was never gone, Peridot's confidence reasserted itself.

"Amethyst! Take her down!" she ordered. Her friend glanced her way pointedly.

"You're not the leader, are you?" Bigger Amethyst questioned rhetorically. Without further delay, she summoned her broadsword again, hefting it over her shoulder.

"Sure she is..." the shorter Amethyst drawled, readying her whip and drawing furrowed brow from her larger counterpart.

"Hey, tall, dark and emo, step away from the computer!"

Obsidian paused her typing momentarily to glance their way before continuing.

"Worth a try..." Amethyst mumbled in mild irritation.

"P-Dot, see if you can fry that computer," she instructed in a whisper. "The rest of the guys are gonna try a surprise attack... I got big sis here." CG Amethyst stepped forward, ahead of Peridot after the technician's nod of agreement. Once the two Quartz began to engage, Peridot took a deep breath. Although gems didn't require breathing in any sense of the word, it was a relaxation technique that Pearl taught both her and Lapis.

As silently as she could, she sidestepped around the two Amethysts towards the console Obsidian was typing away on. As she neared her, she took notice of the destroyed remote arms. Briefly, they painfully reminded her of her lost limb enhancers, but she pushed the thought away and focused on her current and much more urgent task.

Obsidian was messing with _her_ things!

Peridot used her "amazing" stealth experience (i.e. height) to meander right past Obsidian and to the door panel below the type-pad the taller gem was using.

'Really wish I had just just _one_ of my arm enhancers,' Peridot fumed, feeling a bit grumpy now. The interior was dark and cramped, meaning her or Steven were the only ones that could possibly fit in it...And since Steven didn't know anything about Gem technology, the duty fell to her.

She tried her best to spot all of the power sources and wires in the limited light she was afforded. There was no way she was going to keep the doors open with Obsidian standing merely inches away from her with the panel the only thing separating the two. Now where were those wires..?

There. Since the tech here was ancient by Honeworld standards nowadays, the computer still made use of wires and -Peridot shuddered- _Batteries_. She stared hard at the cords before making her decision. She shrugged, pulling hard on the wires.

The intended effect was nigh immediate, the main console sputtering out and the ambient noise of the machine decreasinf in volume like a robotic sigh before the screen died and all of it's extra screens followed suit.

An aggravated sigh sounded somewhere above Peridot's space. There was frustrated tapping on where the keyboard display probably disappeared, then a sudden _bang_ on the other side of the panel. Obsidian must have kicked it in frustration.

"Time to make my exit..." Peridot mumbled, fumbling for a handhold on the panel.

It opened before she got a grip on it.

Obsidian inhaled in an almost comically exaggerated gasp.

"I am getting tired of you..!" She bit out with grit teeth. Her eyes began to glow and Peridot forced herself nkt to panic.

Think...! Think!

"Hey, what's your shirt?" Peridot pointed at the collar of Obsidian's uniform. Taking advantage of her moment of distraction, she flicked her manager in the nose, slipping past her and back into the open area of the lab.

"Get back here-" The dark gem was interrupted by the two Amethysts, who'd apparently begun to chase each other in their spin dash forms, narrowly avoiding pancaking her against the wall.

"Hey, watch it!" she ordered, although it was doubtful they could hear her.

Steven led the way, followed close behind by Garnet and Pearl. While Peridot and Amethyst would take the main lift, Garnet predicted it would be a bad idea if all of them came through the same entrance.

"How much farther, Garnet?" Pearl asked as they circled around to an area indicated by the fusion. Worry had crept into her voice. "I know they csn handle themselves...but that Amethyst seemed especially dangerous," she said. The Amethyst's strength to be able to cause a rockslide like that...

"That was so cool!" Steven blurted, excitement practically bubbling out of him. "It was just like that episode of Lonely Blade, where he faces off against one of the 8 blades of the fog and he had this giant sword."

"That's nice, Steven," Garnet said idly, smiling at Steven's excited rambling. She looked at Pearl.

"They should be fine. Amethyst can take care of herself, and Peridot's more resilient than we give her credit for," she assured. Pearl seemed to relax at that.

"Nothing should go wrong, unless..."

"Garnet? What is it?" Steven asked, noticing his Square Mom's expression. Her lips were pursed in thought. Besides that, her eyes were concealed by her shades, so she still looked more or less stoic anyway.

"...It's nothing..." Garnet concluded. It probably was, too. The possible path out of many she saw was so unlikely, it might as well not even be a probability.

"You sure?" Pearl asked, concern in her voice.

"It's fine, we just need to get in there post-haste."

With that said, they neared a line of outcroppings that kept an entrance well concealed.

"Found this in case we ever needed to sneak back in," supplied helpfully, stepping past the rock formations.


	9. The Unexpected Part 2

Yellow Diamond scrolled through the holographic display containing the report on the Cluster. She was regarding it almost boredly until she suddenly paused at a particular anecdote. Her eyes widened considerably, making her intimidating diamond shaped pupils more apparent.

"Bubbled?" Yellow questioned unbelievingly. "But how!?" She was almost unable to contain her outburst. She leaned forward in her seat, trying to make sense of what she was reading.

What had Rose Quartz been learning on that mudball? Not only had she shattered a Diamond, but now she can disable planet sized geo-weapons?

"Pearl!"

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl's response was almost instantaneous. The lithe accountant's fingers were already hovering over the keyboard display of her terminal.

"Contact Blue Diamond's line," Yellow ordered, reading and rereading the anecdote on the report. She relaxed back in her chair after realizing she'd been leaning forward in her seat.

Impatiently, she waited for the call to connect, having given in to tapping her fingers along her arm as she crossed her legs.

Blue Pearl's face materialized on a large video display.

"This is the Blue Diamond Commu-"

Yellow cut her off with an idle wave of her hand. "Put Blue on the line," she said, curt with impatience, but not raising her voice.

"Of course," Blue Diamond's Pearl acquiesced, taking the interruption in stride. The Pearl walked away from the screen for a short time, with the only indication of movement being the sound of shuffling and hushed whispering.

Finally, a pale, blue tinted hand, rather large compared to the screen, hovered into view before disappearing again. Almost immediately after, the screen rose, revealing a large robed figure, and then finally, Blue Diamond's hooded visage.

"...Yellow?" Blue said by way of greeting, her voice nearly as hushed as her Pearl's. The upper half of her face was obscured by the hood of her flowing robe. She removed the hood, revealing a rather melancholy expression.

Yellow's severe countenance softened almost immediately.

"Blue. You're not..." Yellow hesitated, searching Blue's surroundings within the video feed.

Blue didn't answer, but she looked away with a quiet exhale from her nose.

"Blue, you can't keep sulking there," Yellow said, forcing her irritation in check, noticing a group of pink hued bubbles hovering silently behind her.

"...What do you want, Yellow?" Blue asked after some hesitation. A clear dismissal of the subject. Yellow let it slide, and folded her arms. She was already veering off topic anyway.

"I called to inform you that the traitor, Rose Quartz somehow managed to bubble Earth's Cluster."

Blue Diamond's lips parted slightly in surprise. "Bubbled?"

"I know. Unbelievable!" Yellow replied, her own reaction much more unrestrained. She leaned forward in her seat, gripping one of the armrests.

"The Obsidian and Amethyst have also went radio silent...And still no word from that Jasper..."

"Oh."

Yellow's lips pursed. "" _Oh."?_ " Yellow quoted, put off by Blue's lack of reaction. "That's it? Blue, I'd think you'd have been a bit more surprised that she's managed to nullify the Cluster!"

Blue's brows lowered, but her eyes did not lose that tiredness to them.

"I'm not exactly upset that Pink's planet won't be destroyed..." Blue admitted, a bit scornfully.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Yellow. Blue never did actively support the insertion of the Cluster. Her illogical way of coping was a bit grating, if she were honest.

"Blue..." Yellow began diplomatically. She made a point of looking her fellow Diamond directly in the eye. "Can't you see? Once the planet is destroyed, Rose Quartz can no longer haunt you."

 _Or me..._

Blue's expression softened in understanding. "I'm just not ready to move on from mourning her..." Blue ventured, before growing silent. "But don't you think we should just...leave them be?"

"Leave them be?" Yellow parroted incredulously.

"Don't you think this is getting out of hand?" Blue paused again. "I know I'm not one to talk," she said slowly, realizing her assessment may be a bit hypocritical. "But aren't you investing too much effort into this?"

"It's better than the alternative!" Yellow shot back, a bit too quickly, almost regretting the words as they left her mouth.

Blue winced as if Yellow tried to strike her. Yellow cringed.

"Blue, that's not what I-"

"I know what you meant..." Blue remarked, teeth gritted.

Yellow rubbed her right temple, a feeling of guilt weighing down on her.

"I'm sorry," Yellow managed to say, it almost paining her to admit it. "Maybe you're right."

"It's okay," Blue said with a subdued nod. She was already willing to forgive Yellow's outburst, and it left the shorter haired Diamond sagging in her seat just a bit in relief.

"Perhaps you could visit the station soon?"

Yellow looked up at the screen again upon hearing Blue's request. The floating bubbled Rose Quartzes caught her eye again, reflecting off of the spheres from some unkown light source. Her eyes narrowed a fraction in thought.

An idea came to her. Blue wouldn't like it if she found out. No, she'd absolutely hate the idea. Well then, she just didn't have to be aware of it.

"You know," Yellow replied, perking up. "I think I will..."

With the aid of her personal ship as transport, Yellow arrived at Pink's station in record time. Seeing the large construct again left her with a bitter feeling of nostalgia. The stern Diamond would never understand what Pink saw in those Earthling organics. She shook her head as if the action would literally dispel the unwelcomed thoughts.

Besides, if her plan was going to work, she would need to get to Pink's throne room before Blue did...No use allowing herself to be distracted.

As she stepped out of her ship, she lowered her hand to hover above the floor, allowing her Pearl to step on.

"Pearl," the thin gem's mistress sounded from above her as Yellow began to walk.

"Yes, my diamond?"

"I trust that what transpires here will remain between you and me?"

The wording caught Pearl off guard a bit, realizing what Yellow Diamond was asking.

Pearl, flattered that her Diamond would trust her with a secret, answered her, back straight.

"But of course."

Yellow almost smiled. _Almost._

"Good."

They had reached the doorway to the interior hallway, which was guarded by an Amethyst on either side. Both of them gasped in surprise, fumbling in their haste to perform the Diamond salute.

"Welcome back, Yellow Diamond!" the left guard greeted. She sounded slightly nervous, but otherwise spoke clearly.

Yellow merely grunted in acknowledgment, followed by the hallway doors sliding open immediately after, revealing the caretaker of the facility.

Holly Blue gasped (quite melodramatically, in Yellow's opinion)

"The Lustrous Yellow Diamond, what an...unexpected honor!"

There was an uncomfortable pause, neither of the Amethysts nor the Agate daring to say a word, until the Amethyst to the Diamond's right began to slouch a bit, before being roughly elbowed by Holly Blue. Yellow rolled her eyes at Holly Blue's overzealousness.

"Will you be desiring an escort, Yellow Diamond?"

"I'll be fine alone, thank you," Yellow dismissed as she led herself and her Pearl towards the center of the station.

Yellow hadn't spoken another word since she spoke to the Agate, leaving the Agate to reprimand the Amethysts for some perceived slight. And the both of them traveled towards Pink's throne room in somewhat companionable silence; Yellow had deposited Pearl onto her shoulder at some point during her walk.

Once the two entered the throne room of Pink, Pearl again stepped onto Yellow's open palm.

The Diamond's voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Quickly, grab any one of them," she ordered, raising her open palm and Pearl along with it.

As quickly as she dared, Yellow Pearl grabbed one of the bubbles, careful not to burst it. The pink sphere surrounding the seemingly inert Rose Quartz gem was a fascinating sight, but she focused on her task at hand.

She turned to face her Diamond, nodding, and Yellow, without a word, set Pearl down onto the floor by a pillar.

"Go hide somewhere."

After her Pearl heeded her instructions, Yellow had to wait a few more moments before the opened again, revealing the Holly Blue Agate from before and Blue Diamond standing behind her.

"Thank you, Holly Blue," Blue dismissed and the Agate bowed deeply at the waist before retreating back to the hallway.

Blue's Pearl was at her side and the longer haired Diamond stepped forward after the door closed.

"Yellow? Where is your Pearl?"

Yellow flinched slightly, but managed to keep her composure. "She's running an errand for me," she lied, pressing her fingers together. She hoped that Blue didn't notice anything amiss as she neared the bubbles, gazing at them for several moments.

"Yellow, there was a reason I asked you to come here," she ventured. Yellow raised a brow.

"Is this about Earth, _again_?" Yelllow commented with a tired breath. Blue's shoulders seemed to droop in response to Yellow's attitude, but she pressed on, regardless.

"Be honest, please. What do you think of the Rose Quartzes?"

"You're already aware that I'd have had the whole cut of them shattered by now," Yellow answered impatiently.

"That doesn't answer my question," Blue replied, her expression stoic. She was staring at the bubbled gems again. Did she suspect?

Yellow wanted to shout "I don't know!" but both she and Blue knew that wasn't the truth.

"It's because they remind me of _her_ , okay? Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?"

Blue regarded her as if she were staring right through her, making Yellow feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Blue finally closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Please promise me you'll leave Earth alone."

" _What._ But-"

Blue placed her hands on either of Yelllow's shoulders. The militant gem was almost unprepared for the sudden weight.

"If not for me, then for Pink," Blue Diamond looked away from her and breathed deeply. "Maybe the Cluster failing was a sign to just leave that planet alone."

Yellow pursed her lips, regarding Blue's slouched form. She didn't want to outright lie to her, but she had to do this one last thing!

"I'll think on it," Yellow compromised, resting a comforting hand on her fellow Diamond's shoulder, assuring her that she was taking the request seriously.

Yellow was back on her ship along with Yellow Pearl, staring hard at the now unbubbled, but yet to reform Rose Quartz gem nestled in between her index finger and thumb. Intermittenly, the gem began to glow, signifying reformation, although it seemed to be taking longer than usual, most likely because it was so long since this Rose Quartz last reformed. Yellow released the gem from her loose grip and the stone seemed to catch itself in mid-air, remaining afloat off the ground.


	10. Reckless Plot

The light poured forth from the Rose Quartz stone, beginning to take shape and take on mass. The form seemed to surround the stone and it nestled itself where the form's right palm would be. Portions of light formed into a black body suit with pink accents, reminescent of Jasper's, minus the different color accents. Other portions of light solidified into hands, booted feet, a mane of hair, a face...

Yellow Pearl instinctively took a step back with a quiet gasp, behind Yelllow Diamond's massive form.

The resemblance to the rebel was so uncanny, Yellow had to resist the urge to step on the pink gem then and there.

This Rose Quartz in particular, while she looked so much like the Crystal Gem, her hair wasn't nearly as curly and looked more unruly like an Amethyst or a Jasper. Instead of a dress, her bodysuit gave her a slightly more militant appearance. Her form also didn't wear any illusion of lip gloss. She looked so much like her, but so very different.

As soon as her form stablized, Rose Quartz threw her arms up in a desperate warding gesture, suddenly rambling as if she had been poofed in the middle of saying something.

"-re innocent!" she pleaded, before starting at the new sights. She gasped. Instead of her Diamond standing before her, it was instead Yellow Diamond.

The giant gem in question raised a curious brow at Rose Quartz's reaction. "Innocent of what?"

Realizing she was gaping, Rose rushed to perform the diamond salute. Yellow had to admit she found it oddly satisfying.

Rose stuttered, wholly unprepared to regenerate after so long, and in front of Yellow Diamond. Yes, before she was destabilized so long ago, she was quite aware this Diamond had no love for her whole cut of gems.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Yellow asked simply, internally relishing the fearful expression on Rose's face. It wasn't _the_ Rose Quartz, but she hoped the rebel would have the same expression on her face _very_ soon.

"Y-you're going to shatter me..." the pink gem guessed, resigned.

Oh, how much she wanted to, but that wasn't why she summoned her.

"Actually, no," Yellow corrected, prompting wide eyes from Rose. "I have a mission for you, and perhaps, I'll spare you, if you succeed," the Diamond stated, watching Rose's wary posture.

"If...If I may ask, where is my Diamond?"

Yellow hesitated, realizing belatedly that these Rose Quartzes didn't know what their sister had done to Pink.

Perhaps she could use this.

"She's been...shattered," Yellow answered slowly, allowing some of her repressed sadness to show through, only adding to the weight of her claim. Rose couldn't help but take an involuntary breath.

"Shattered?! But why? How?" she breathed. It felt like only moments ago, that she was faced with Pink Diamond. She could remember her Mistress' words as if they were yesterday.

 _This is for your own good._

"She was shattered by Rose Quartz..." Yelllow seethed calmly, glaring a hole through the Quartz gem. Her sudden proclamation jolted Rose out of whatever memory she happened to remember. Yellow leaned forward in her chair and Rose flinched at her intense expression, taking an instinctive step backwards.

"By _her_?" Rose asked after a pregnant pause. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and her sisters were shocked, dissapointed even, by Rose Quartz's rebellion...but to go as far as _shattering_ Pink Diamond?

That seemed to conflict with her very character as a gem of their Diamond's court!

Perhaps she didn't know one of her sisters as well as she thought she did...And that thought alone made her uneasy. Did this mean she also was capable of doing something so monstrous and abhorrent?

Seeing the distraught look on the Quartz gem's face was enough to let Yellow soften her glare. "I want you to capture Rose Quartz," she instructed.

"So she's still at large?"

"Yes," Yellow confirmed. "And as the ultimate insult, she still holds Pink Diamond's colony over our heads."

Rose hesitated for only a moment. Her sister couldn't just run free after shattering their Diamond. She was obligated, duty bound, to bring her to justice.

"After you've captured her, shatter her."

Rose's thoughts of retribution were abruptly halted. "Sh...shatter her? I..."

Yellow must have noticed her slowness in responding. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Surprisingly, she was saved from having to answer Yellow when her Pearl requested her Diamond's ear.

"Hm?" the massive gem grunted in question, leaning sideways to better hear her assistant.

Yellow Pearl had her hand cupped around her mouth, and Rose could only catch the _sussing_ of hushed uintelligible words. Yellow seemed to frown at what she was hearing before sighing, resigned.

"Oh, fine..." Yellow seemed to acquiesce to her Pearl's request. Whatever it was. Yellow then returned her annoyed gaze to Rose, causing the pink gem to unconsciously straighten her posture.

"Shattering her isn't necessary, detain her and bring her to me for... _trial_ , understood?" Yellow dictated, saying that word in particular as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth.

Rose was extremely grateful to the Pearl knowing she didn't have to shatter the rebel, but Pearl turned her nose up at her when she regarded her.

"When we reach the nearest colony, discreetly comandeer a ship," she said uncrossing her leg, allowing her foot to land on the ground, causing a minor tremor. She stood up and her already impressive height towered over all gems present.

"Several gems I've sent before you have already failed as far as I'm concerned. I will not tolerate failure of _this_ mission," Yellow ordered with finality.

Rose gulped, nodding her head.

"Otherwise," Yellow paused, letting the silence sink in. Rose got the message.

"Get back here!" Obsidian nearly shouted, beginning to lose her cool.

The diminutive Peridot seemed able to evade her with the ease of a mouse outrunning a human.

The space of the lab was too confined to try telekenesis. She couldn't get a lock on the green pest!

Her escort wasn't faring that much better. While both Amethysts were more or less on even footing, it was clear that the tide would shift in the Crystal Gems' favor once the rest of them arrived.

Sword Amethyst was growing annoyed, as she was losing advantage in the fight. If she would try to grab the whip, her shorter opposite would have a counter for it. It was nearly impossible to close the distance as well, with the space so cramped. Amethyst decided it was time to make their exit.

"Obsidian! Forget the rest of the files," she called out, holding her sword in front of her like a shield, to block the cracks of the whip. "We need to get out of here!"

Obsidian turned to head towards Amethyst, just reaching her, but the sound of an explosion jarred the both of them momentarily. A section of wall exploded into the lab, revealing the fusion, the Pearl, and the hybrid.

Obsidian cursed their bad luck. Garnet's gauntlets materialized in a flash.

Homeworld Amethyst watched the fusion curiously for a moment. She looked sideways at Obsidian.

"I have a crazy idea...but it just might work," she half stated, half whispered.

Obsidian watched the gems warily. "Whatever it is, I hope it works."

"Let's fuse..."

Obsidian's eyes nearly bulged at the request.

"Have you...lost your marbles..?" What Amethyst was suggesting wasn't just crazy, if Yelllow Diamond heard what she was suggesting, she'd smash both of their gems! She voiced as much to Amethyst, who frowned.

"It won't matter if the Crystal Gems shatter or destabilize us first!"

Obsidian didn't want to admit that Amethyst was right.

\--

Garnet, Pearl, and Steven traversed through the hidden passage without much trouble. The teenager noticed that the path they walked through looked very cavernous, even as they got closer to the lab. Garnet must have punched clear this pathway, as if a giant boulder was smashed through to make it.

Throughout their walk, while Garnet had reassured Pearl, Steven was still worried about what it was that Garnet had saw in her future vision. It was hard to tell at first glance, but the tall gem was more stone faced than usual. He held his tongue though; he didn't want to upset Pearl after she already calmed down. Once they breached the wall (Garnet punched it to pieces), they saw that Amethyst and Peridot had been able to distract them from sending the complete report to Yellow Diamond.

They arrived to see the blade wielding Amethyst threw her sword at her twin like a Javelin. The short gem ducked with a surprised cry, narrowly missing the missle.

The two Homeworld gems were cornered now.

Well, until the Amethyst took Obsidian's hand in hers.

Garnet froze, her teeth gritted in shock. "But this was too unlikely..." she muttered.

"Huh? What's happening?" Steven asked, looking back and forth between Garnet and the Homeworld Gems.

His question was answered when the two gems began to glow, starting with their gemstones. The white light began to consume both their forms, and the two masses began to meld into one.

"But Homeworld hates cross-fusion!" Peridot shouted, unbelieving.

"They're fusing into a giant woman?!" Steven gasped.

The mass of light was growing larger, and larger...and larger.

"Woah..." Amethyst uttered.

"It's about as tall as..." Pearl glanced to Garnet and Amethyst but said nothing more.

Garnet balled her fists and examined the yet to solidify fusion.

"Gems! Outside!" she ordered. Startled out of their staring, the crew filed out of the half destroyed lab as quickly as they dared.


	11. Kindergarten Kidnapped

The gems made it outside, fighting against the quaking ground that attempted to knock them flat on their backs. A ringing noise that usually accompanied the sound of a forming fusion still sounded throughout the rocky landscape, although a bit muted since they'd escaped the lab.

"Garnet, what fusion are they making?!" Steven asked, excitement mixed in his tone without a hint of fear.

"I-I don't know," the leader replied a second slow, barely keeping her composure. For a moment, she wondered how Steven wasn't the least bit frightened by this new development.

She shook her head, clearing her mind. She had a job to do.

"Peridot, tell us if there's any other abilities of an Obsidian."

"Uhh," Peridot hesitated, trying to rack her brain for anything she might have missed. "No, not that I can think of," she answered, looking down in concentration. " I think just Mind powers and telekenesis," she reminded.

Garnet remained silent, her head lowering slightly in thought. The gems made it back to the open clearing where the entrance to the lab's defunct lift was located. They followed Garnet behind an overturned Gem Harvester. This would buy them time, at least for a minute or two.

"What are we going to do?" Peridot whispered harshly, although with this being Peridot, she might as well have not been whispering at all.

"We just take out fusion with fusion!" Amethyst declared, as if the answer was obvious. "We could form Opal!"

Pearl regarded her curiously.

"The arrows are pretty strong," Amethyst explained, now holding everyone's attention. "Maybe it could poof their fusion."

Garnet was almost inclined to agree. But something in her future vision was telling her it wouldn't work. But she couldn't surmise how...

Garnet's lips were pursed in that way where the rest of the gang knew she was debating on whether to take advice that she heard or not.

Finally, she shook her head, to everyone's surprise.

"She's not strong enough. I foresee that we'll need someone who hits a lot harder..."

It was silent for several seconds until Pearl spoke up.

"Alexandrite?"

Everyone held their breath when Garnet didn't speak for several seconds. The group nearly jumped out of their skin when the ground exploded outward where the lift entrance was, creating a massive crater where it once lie. Dust exploded outward like a sphere, obscuring the gems' view of the damage.

An impressively large figure was revealed through the settling dust cloud.

She had four arms, and where the elbow would be, that's where the limb would split into two arms on either side. The forearms were powerfully built, legs thick with muscle. It was clear most of her form was inherited from the Quartz.

Just like her limbs, she also had four eyes, the upper pair placed where eyebrows would be. They looked constantly narrowed and held a piercing stare. The lower pair, placed normally, were slightly larger and more expressive. While they weren't narrowed, neither did they look friendly.

Her expression looked more intense than necessary, with her head framed by a wild mane of hair, centered by a widow's peak. Because Obsidian's hair had been obscured by the hooded cloth she wore, it was surprising to see the fusion's wild hair topped of by a pony tail that seemed to stand upwards as if lit with static electricity.

Garnet noted that the new fusion was staring at her own hands in some sort of awed confusion as if seeing them for the first time.

She reconsidered Amethyst's suggestion.

"Alexandrite won't work either," she stated, but raised her hand to halt Pearl's confused protest. "I've thought it over again," she clarified. "I think this gem is it's first time coming into existence."

At this, the gems peeked around their cover, noticing that the fusion seemed to still be examining herself.

"She looks to be slightly weaker than Malachite but more stable- Opal can take her, if she's careful."

The silence seemed to grow a bit more oppressive at the mention of Malachite, but Peridot, surprisingly, broke the silence.

"While the battle commences, I'll see what I can deduce of the data that's been sent to Yellow Diamond," she said, procuring a disc shaped device, of which a holographic screen popped up.

"Where'd you find that?" came Pearl's query.

"I grabbed it off of Obsidian," Peridot stated matter of factly, as if it were obvious.

"Wow, Peri, didn't know you had quick hands like that," Amethyst complimented.

"Amethyst, Pearl, get ready," Garnet intoned. Amethyst and Pearl's expressions grew serious and they nodded simultaneously.

She stared at her hands for a while, even after registering that the Crystal Gems had retreated from the lab. Moments later she followed suit, merely _jumping_ through the roof as if it were wet paper. Dust and dirt and rocks exploded around her, and she found herself to be standing in a crater. She looked at her arms and how either set of arms met at her elbow. Had she done that?

This was what a fusion of different types felt like.

It was amazing!

Sure, she had fused before, at least the Amethyst part of her had. But that was an Amethyst fusing with another Amethyst. This was a completely different experience.

Melding with another of your own cut mostly felt like you were yourself, only bigger.

She felt like two gems, but also...didn't...as if Amethyst and Obsidian were totally different entities from herself. It was confusing and simple all at once.

Something in her head was bugging her to think of a name. Obsidian managed kindergardeners; she felt she should know this.

"I'll call myself...Apatite," she murmured and suppressed a snort, as if she were privy to some inside joke at the mention of it.

From the corner of her mind's eye, the telepathic portion of her brain alerted her to an incoming missle, cutting her laughter short. She jerked her head backwards, just missing what looked like an arrow made of pure white light. It soared past to collide with a nearby cliff face, almost obliderating the outcropping. Light flashed behind her where the sneak attack had overshot it's target, lighting the area around her like a temporary halo.

Apatite gazed ahead of her at the new Gem facing her. She looked tall and very athletic, if not a few heads shorter than herself.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Apatite demanded, taking note of the rest of the Crystal Gems behind the fusion. By process of elimination she figured the fusion to be made up of the Amethyst and Pearl.

The fused archer had a new arrow already nooked into her bow, the light emanating from it almost painfully glaring to her quartet of eyes.

Opal didn't respond immediately, narrowing her left eye. She allowed the arrow to let fly, forcing Apatite to quickly arch her head sideways. This time, thin strands of hair got cut away, and one of Apatite's larger eyes widened curiously.

"Opal," the archer's somewhat deep voice answered, almost at odds with her lithe figure. She still aimed her bow at the other fusion. Both gems were still, with Garnet and Steven looking on apprehensively. Peridot was totally unawares, typing furiously on the holographic display, uttering an occasional grunt of concentration or frustration.

"I'll be farther back, where there's less chance of me becoming collateral damage," Peridot announced, backtracking from Garnet and Steven.

Steven nodded in acknowledgement, while Garnet was a bit more distracted. "Please don't wander too far," she insisted, not having looked behind her.

Turning a corner, Peridot made sure to still be within earshot, resuming her work on the stolen log.

The holographic screen was another reminder of her lost limb enhancers, and she sighed. She had to keep it together.

After tracing the download history of the signal, she found that Yellow Diamond knew the cluster was bubbled. She paused her typing, thinking of the ramifications of this. Seeing firsthand how...irrational her former Diamond could be and her being aware of just why the Cluster had not taken form left a cold empty feeling where her stomach would be. She wouldn't let this kind of information be. Yellow Diamond had no love for the Earth; she wouldn't just leave the Earth alone, no, she'd find another way to destroy the planet, and that left her feeling a bit horrible.

But what could she do? At this point, Yellow Diamond doesn't know that the Crystal Gems - or at least Peridot as of now- are aware of Yellow Diamond knowing this. She'd have to find a way to turn this to their advantage...but how?

A loud clanging noise ceased her train of thought, and she peeked her head around the corner. Opal and Apatite were still duking it out, but it looked like the shorter fusion was slowing down against the homeworld fusion. That was definitely cause for conern-

 ** _KLANG_**

There was that noise again...

The engineer turned back around to face her holo display and nearly jumped.

Merely a foot away from her stood an apparently inactive Robonoid, supported by two legs, while the remaining two were in open air, as if it was freeze framed mid-fall. And it was about the size of the escape pod she had had used when she first got stranded on Earth.

"What's a robonoid doing here..?" she asked aloud. She looked behind her to see the fight still ongoing, and she could still easily spot the mop of curly hair belonging to Steven and the wavy afro of Garnet.

She tapped her bottom lip in thought, idly examing the out of place device with the trained eye only a technician could have. She walked around it, behind it, and stared at it from all angles.

"Obsidian's ship wouldn't even have a robonoid if there was no Peridot stationed," she exhaled in irritation, wondering if she should possibly try to hack it. It could help fight off the two gems.

"Valid observation, era 2 gem," said a voice nearly identical to hers.

"Wha-" Peridot was cut off by something poking at her side. Teeth chattering, her limbs failed to answer her mental commands, belatedly realizing they were being overloaded with electricity. The last thing she saw was her own face leering down at her before it was obscured by green smoke and then darkness.


	12. A Reckless Plan

Peridot's gem began to glow, signifying reformation.

Once the glare of light from her own gem receded, she found herself kneeling on metal flooring. She looked up to see a yellow wall ahead of her, crackling silently with electricity.

"Destabilization field..." she muttered in detest, noticing the transparent wall of energy.

Besides the wall, everything else looked metallic and contained many hard edges. This was obviously a ship's holding cell.

"But...Obsidian's ship should be out of comission..." Peridot muttered unbelievingly, thinking back to when she tipped their vessel over.

Making up her mind, she decided to look around from her cell and see if she could find out _who_ actually captured her. Thinking back to just before she was poofed, she could have sworn to the stars that she saw her own face...but that couldn't be.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Peridot muttered. "A Peridot sent to capture a Peridot," she chuckled, despite her nervousness. Really, the mere thought of it made her laugh. But she ceased that train of thought. She _was_ captured after all. Humming shortly to herself in thought, she paced around the cell, looking for anything out of place. She noticed that her balance didn't seem compromised. It was safe to assume they hadn't taken off yet.

"That means there's still time to get out of here," Peridot observed.

Unfortunately, there were no indents of any sort that suggested an escape route. And she'd gotten destabilized before she could store away the disc.

She sighed, her situation beginning to sink in. What was going to happen to her? Did Yellow Diamond send a hidden agent to abduct her? Was she going to be shattered by her personally? Peridot shuddered at the thought and folded her arms closer to herself in an almost self hug.

Even after closer inspection from where she could see, there wasn't anything to even suggest what cut of gem it was that had even captured her. Logically, a Quartz of some sort or even Rubies would make sense, but the dashboards were situated much too high for a Ruby and too short for a Quartz unless they slouched.

Peridot grumbled to herself. She wished she would have still had te disc. Her first _real_ mission with the Crystal Gems and she utterly failed, topped off by getting captured.

The Garnet must be thinking of thousands of reasons to discharge her from the team at this point.

Footsteps from her left down a hallway signalled someone was coming, cutting off her irrational conclusions.

"Hey, let me out of here!" she demanded, not yet able to see her captor. "You'll regret capturing the most genius," she began, making pulling motions at the walls adjacent to the yellow field "member of the Crystal Gems!" she grunted, before finally giving up on the walls, the side of her head resting on the vertical surface.

"Most genius member, huh?" came the unexpected reply.

Peridot started, realizing that she wasn't imagining her memory of getting poofed.

Glancing down at her from across the field was... well herself. If she were about 2 or so heads taller.

Gasping, stars in her eyes, she regarded her precursor, almost giddy and not realizing it. The Era 1 Peridot was about the height she herself would be while wearing Limb Enhancers. Other than the fact that her captors bangs framing the side of her face were the slightest bit more pronounced, the two were like mirror images of each other, right down to uniform and even gem placement.

Her captor was a little put off by her reaction, but shook it off.

"After all the trouble you've caused me, I finally found you!" she accused, pointing at her. "Once I report this in, I can finally get off this rock!" she said. Peridot found that she sounded so much like herself when she first came to Earth, it was almost bizzare.

Peridot regained her bearings, shrugging off the proclamation. "Now, hold on! I don't even know you!" she asserted, hand on her hip. She couldn't find an obvious way out of the cell, so she figured she'd humor -argue with- her captor.

Tall-Peridot scoffed, turning her nose up at her.

"Of course you wouldn't know me personally," she said evenly, as if educating a child. "I am Facet 2F5M Cut 3XG."

Well, that explains why her captor was even in the area. She was stationed very close to where Earth was. It only made sense for her to be sent here.

"But what's an Era 1 like yourself doing here. Why not a Quartz soldier?"

Older Peridot's expression darkened at her query. "What do you think?" she asked flippantly. "If you hadn't gone and insulted our Diamond, I wouldn't even be here," she continued, raising her wrist. A streamlined band was on it, and a hologram of what was probably a map of the surrounding area materialized.

"And to think one of my own associates would fuse with a... Quartz..."

Peridot slowly put the pieces together. If Obsidian was this Peridot's associate and they were sent to report on the cluster...

"You're the supervisor for the XG quadrant of the Star Maps, which includes Earth," Peridot more so stated than asked. Her precursor's smug grin only confirmed it.

"I can't go back to Homeworld, Yellow Diamond has it out for me!"

"Wow, I wonder _why_ ," 3XG bit back sarcastically. She cooled her expression, and refocused her attention to her. "Sit tight, you're going to be here for a while."

\--

Ducking instinctively after a rather explosive collision between the two fusions, huge chunks of rock sailed over the half gem's head. Smaller debris managed to pepper him and he coughed at the dustcloud that formed.

"Are you okay?" Garnet's question was straightforward, but knowing her, he could guess that her brows were furrowed in worry.

"I'm fine," he replies honestly. He was a bit shaken from the sudden explosion but otherwise unharmed.

"Is Opal going to be okay?" he asked instead. The white haired fusion seemed to be having a harder time than before. During the course of the fight, Apatite summoned not one, but _six_ broadswords from the gem on her chest. Her second gem began to glow after she pulled out the second sword. That's when Steven and Garnet realized what she was doing.

Currently, Opal was struggling to stay midrange, but Apatite kept closing in, attempting to zone her into her two extra swords, which were floating in their own, surrounded by a thin black aura. Garnet could sense that the pressure around the floating weapons was the same as what Obsidian used on herself. She turned her veiled gaze to Steven.

"Opal might not be able to beat her," she responded after hesitation. Steven deserved an honest answer.

"Then, what should we do?" Steven asked her.

Garnet looked back at the fight, attempting to gauge a proper action to take.

"Have your shield ready on my call, okay?"

Steven nodded with a grunt, expression serious.

\--

Opal gracefully leaped backwards, sliding as if on her toes. She scoffed at her situation. She was skilled at thinking on her feet, but not so much at planning far ahead. She couldn't have known to expect Apatite's flying swords, so she could only evade for the time being, using her lithe and compact form to strafe in different directions, hoping to catch the larger fusion off guard. Apatite had caught on early to her preference for ranged combat. Although she was a master with both whip and spear, Apatite's zoning forced her out of her comfort zone. Falling back on one of her component's training, she parried with her whip, blocking the attack pattern of the telekenetically controlled blades, and countering the swords actually being held in Apatite's four hands.

Opal pivoted on her foot with a ballerina's grace, while simultaneously swinging her whip in a horizontal arc with almost reckless abandon. She loomed like a raging tornado, the sheer speed of the whip's trajectory enough to block four of the held blades, but not enough to stop the floating ones, which managed to keep distance when necessary.

Her attack was only enough to afford her a moment's breath. Apatite's mouth filled with air, and she opened wide, flames blasting from her maw.

"Crap!" Opal sputtered, blindsided by the wide arc of fire. It forced her backwards bodily, splitting her back into two gems as she crashed to the ground with a grunt.

Amethyst was the first to get up. Luckily, their fusion was only destabilized and they didn't get poofed in the process. Amethyst groaned, nursing the back of her head.

"Crud, flame breath? Man..."

Pearl slowly pulled herself up, having landed face down. "How are we supposed to beat her?" she balled her fist. "She's too strong for Opal and too fast for Alexandrite."

"If you're finally finished..?" Apatite asked mockingly, raising her sword with one of her arms. As large as she was compared to the now unfused duo, the sword had enough reach to flatten them simultaneously. She never got to swing the sword down though, being inerrupted by a pink shield colliding with her face. What threw Amethyst and Pearl for a loop was the fact that the shield was as large as Apatite's head. On instinct, the two looked back to Steven, who was on his knees, visibly drained.

A blur then flew past, straight for where Apatite was struck. Garnet reared back her fist and threw her whole body weight forward. Her punch connected with Apatite, stunning her momentarily.

Garnet swore under her breath. She'd put all of her strength into that. Plan B it was.

"Amethyst!" Garnet called. "Fuse with me!"

Amethyst and Pearl, who'd been helping Steven to stand, started at the order.

"Garnet, a-are you sure?" Pearl asked. She looked at Steven, noticing the perspiration on his forehead. "Garnet, this is a horrible idea," she amended. " _She_ is not the best option right now."

Amethyst glanced between the two, wishing she were anywhere but there. This would have been exciting before, but Sugilite's done nothing but serve to make her uncomfortable now. Although Pearl and Garnet put their problems behind them a _loong_ while back, there still seemed to be a awkward tenseness when it came to fusion. Or Sugilite in particular.

Garnet kept a careful eye on Apatite, who was still recovering from Garnet's sucker punch. "Pearl, it might not be the best, but it's our only option." Pearl looked down. Garnet was right. But that didn't mean she had to like it. Pearl sighed in defeat.

Garnet held out her hand to Amethyst. The purple gem took a deep breath and began the dance.


	13. The Framing Part 1

Yellow Diamond's Pearl watched her superior apprehensively. Yellow was found skimming through the reports on Earth, eyes narrowed in thought. Even though she was seated, both of her feet were planted on the ground, one of which was tapping the ground impatiently. Her statuesque size made each tap reverberate throughout the room.

"My Diamond? Are you all right?"

Yellow hummed distractedly in response. "These reports are infuriating..." she murmured. Obsidian and Amethyst still had yet to report that they'd captured the Crystal Gems. Apparently, _any_ Gem she sent to that mudball was doomed to fail. For a time, she said nothing else, only pondering on what was it about the Earth that served to annoy her so thoroughly...

Briefly, she skimmed through the details of the nearest colony.

"Pearl? Anything new to report about the Rose Quartz?"

The shorter gem referred to the electronic pad she always kept nearby. "She's already made it to the nearest colony, a galaxy away from Earth's. Possibly to find a warp capable vessel," she explained, scrolling through the information, one finger resting on her chin as she concentrated.

Yellow paused in her typing, momentarily looking upwards in reflection. "How long since she's landed on the colony?"

"At least...half a rotation, your magnificence."

Yellow tapped her finger along the side of her desk almost at a rapid pace, running possibilities through her mind. She was anxious for the Cluster experiment to continue. If not, at least a valid reason to wipe that planet from her star maps. She ceased her tapping.

"Pearl," Yellow drawled ominously. "Send a Diamond authorized communication to the outpost. inform them that the traitor, Rose Quartz is attempting to steal a ship."

Pearl looked back in confusion. "My Diamond?" she asked. "She could be shattered before she gets to Earth..." Pearl ventured carefully, hoping she hadn't spoken out of turn.

"She'll be fine. By the time the message comes through, she'll already have escaped with the vessel she needs."

Pearl saw that Yellow's eyes were closed and her arms folded. She silently breathed in relief. Her question hadn't ruined her Diamond's mood. "Uh, of course," Pearl said after a momentary pause. While she didn't have much love for Rose Quartz's cut of gem, she wasn't sure how she felt about scapegoating an innocent one. But she kept that to herself, lest her Diamond shattered her for voicing such a traitorous thought. She patched the call through.

While Yellow's Pearl relayed her instruction, another call buzzed from her chair. Her personal communicator that only the Diamonds used. She pursed her lip in nervous irritation. It was most likely Blue attempting to contact her. Their other sister almost never called for anything, so Blue must have found something amiss at the Zoo. Yellow hesitated, her finger hovering above the answer button. She breathed deeply before pressing her finger down.

"Yes?" she greeted, coating her tone with a mask of professionalism and maybe even a bit of irritation.

A screen of light burst from the armrest, Blue's unhooded face present on it. Her expression was unreadable, and Yellow knew her long enough to know that meant she was _very_ angry.

As much as she wanted to, Yellow knew it'd be improper to roll her eyes at the silent treatment from Blue, especially if this call was about what she thought it was.

"What is it, Blue?" She asked without preamble, as if the call was unexpected. She was not in the mood for one of Blue's arguments.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Blue was seething, Yellow was sure of it. Feigning ignorance, Yellow gestured vaguely with a hand.

"What are you possibly talking about?" Yellow asked impatiently.

Blue's brow furrowed in frustration.

"The Rose Quartzes! One of them is missing! What did you do with her?" She demanded, leaning towards the screen. "If you've done something to one one of Pink's court-"

Yellow raised a placating hand, cutting off Blue's tirade. "Relax. I haven't done anything to her," she explained. "She's helping me with an important mission. A sort of information gathering, if you will."

Blue's reaction was to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"About Earth, no doubt..." Blue retorted. "Why can't you leave that planet be?!" Blue exploded, catching Yellow and Blue's Pearls off guard, whom were trying to not draw attention to themselves whilst eavesdropping. It seemed her outburst lasted only a second. Her energy seemed to drain in response to her own outburst and she drooped in her chair, hand on forehead, as if nursing a migraine.

"It's not about the planet," Yellow half-lied, choosing her words carefully. "It's about the rebel! She's going to be detained for trial," she explained, leaning back in her chair.

Blue exhaled tiredly. "You didn't even care until you found out your geo-weapon was disabled."

Yellow grit her teeth behind pursed lips. "That isn't true," she replied evenly. "You may be content to let them run free, but I'm putting a stop to this," she retorted. "In case you've forgotten, seven members of _my_ court are missing in action!"

Blue was silent for a moment, as if processing Yellow's response. "Fine," she finally relented. "Have her put under trial, under one condition," she said, raising a finger.

"Of course..." Yellow muttered. This time, she did roll her eyes. Blue caught the expression as her fellow Diamond wasn't bothering to hide her impatience. Blue frowned, but took some cathartic pleasure in that Yellow would be displeased with what she'd say next.

"Once Rose Quartz is captured, leave Earth, and the Rose Quartz you freed, alone."

"What," Yellow replied, "But-" she began but stopped after seeing the expression on Blue's face. "You know what, okay, fine," she caved, displeasure clear in her tone.

"You need to stop obsessing over Pink's legacy, Blue."

"Maybe if you'd stop being so self-absorbed, you'd notice you're obsessing in your own way," Blue admitted.

Yellow was struck speechless by Blue's claim, blinking uncomprehendingly. "I-"

The screen suddenly died out before she could say anything. Blue had dropped the call on her.

She slammed her fist down onto the armrest, glaring down at the floor. Rose Quartz! It was always Rose Quartz! As if shattering Pink wasn't enough, she continued to strain the Diamonds' relationship!

"Erm, my Diamond..?" Her Pearl spoke up with obvious hesitation.

"What?" Yellow sighed, her earlier anger apparently having fizzled out.

"The Peridot you ordered to Earth has captured the Era 2 Peridot," she relayed, feeling more at ease now. "She's requesting further instructions."

...A Peridot? "Which one?" Yellow spoke after a long silence.

"Cut 5XG, your Luminousness."

"Ugh, her..."

\--

Rose Quartz finally made a safe landing on Alpha outpost. Fortunately, since the outpost was so close to Homeworld, she wasn't required to give Gem Identification, only the designation of her ship. She wasn't sure how any of the colony officials would respond to seeing a Rose Quartz gem, and she'd rather not know.

Upon landing, it finally hit her how much Homeworld had changed. It didn't register when she was on the ship with Yellow Diamond. She was understandably distracted. But now that there was no threat of being crushed under foot or hand, she could acutely observe how different the technology was. She'd landed the vessel -which was outdated compared to the vehicles in the nearby shipyard, she realized- given by Yellow Diamond onto the city's outskirts, to avoid unneccessary attention. Many landmarks that should have looked more handcrafted and archaic, looked almost alien. There were no temples, but spires to take their place, crafted of some metal and smoothed down to a reflective finish. Many of the structures had less of or lacked entirely the stone finish with an abundance of hard edges. Many of them now were built with sloping planes. Traces of Era 1 architecture could be seen, but it only added to the modernist designs of Era 2.

Instead of crude magical weaponry, there were placements of turrets, made of the same reflective material, their designs more ergonomic and aerodynamic. Some of these building were surrounded by flat rings, reminiscent of panels on their surface. Perhaps they were batteries or generators of some sort. All of these sights served to boggle the mind and she feared that she might not understand certain things if a situation came up.

She felt out of place. Like a forgotten relic, such as some of the ancient, crumbling architecture she did spot. It felt like one who'd left home for only a day or two and returned to find that the house had changed both ownership and interior design.

But she did understand that she needed a ship, preferably with a gravity engine.

"Where would warp capable ships even be held?" she asked aloud, staring at the city's skyline as if it held the answers. Her first guess was the shipyard, but besides the large hand cruisers, which still remained a strange sight to see, there were no smaller vehicles parked there. And smaller vehicles meant a stealthier exit.

"Might as well check," she muttered, running a nervous hand through her hair. She hoped that a smaller vessel could be found. The hand ship would be a last resort.

After a few brief minutes of walking, she reached the shipyard. The space was massive, able to hold tens of dozens of the imposing hand ships. Most of them were completely off, seemingly resting on their knuckles in balled up fists. Nearly every one was monitored by gems that resembled Peridots and guarded by a mix of Jaspers and Amethysts. The Quartz soldiers seemed content to guard the front of the ships while the Peridots performed maintenance or repairs. Occassionally, she'd spot a group of Bismuths, constructing ships that were still at their skeletal stage.

Because of the heavy foot traffic and the wide open design of the shipyard, she realized that she was drawing the stares of some of the gems she passed, mostly from the Quartz soldiers.

Rose focused on not making eye contact and on her mission. She was well aware that not only was she an unfamiliar face on this colony, but resembled an unwelcomed one, most likely. One Jasper in paticular even narrowed her eyes at her as she passed by, but had made no move to follow.

Once the Pink gem turned the corner of one of the strange ships, she stepped back into the shadow afforded by the massive craft, attempting to plan her next move.

A/N: short chapter, on app.


	14. Stability

"Curse this infernal planet!" Peridot heard her older counterpart wail. "Earth's... _wi-fi_...keeps interfering with my navigational computer!" she complained, tapping buttons rapidly on her wristband.

Peridot kept to herself in her cell for the time being, moving her knee up and down from her indian-style seated position.

Think, she reflected. She had theorized that she could collapse the walls of the cell, but that would alert the ship's owner before she could effect an escape. Then she'd have to wait for her captor to leave the room. It seemed if she wanted to take off, she'd have to prepare the ship manually.

"So what's in it for you anyway? What does she want with me?" Peridot asked calmly, in an attempt to sound aloof like the Garnet.

Her try at sounding unconcerned seemed to be convincing, for the Era 1 briefly gave her a curious look.

"You were the one sent to report on the Cluster's progress. If our Diamond can't get Rose Quartz, who apparently bubbled it..." Taller Peridot scratched her head at the bit of news. "How in the stars that's possible, I don't know."

"But anyway," she continued. "You have the most knowledge on the Cluster's current status," she explained. "Or our Diamond thinks so at least," she muttered under her breath.

Peridot blinked, feelings of pride and fear mixing together at once at the news. Yellow Diamond saw her as an asset right now, an imprisoned asset, but still. On the other hand, Yellow Diamond still probably planned to shatter her. Obviously, she couldn't let that happen.

"Hey Peridot!" she called, drawing near to the yellow wall of the field. "You don't have to do everything the Diamonds say!"

Homeworld Peridot paused in her typing, staring at her younger mirror as if she grew a second head.

"What." She stepped closer to the cell, hands on her hips. "You've been brainwashed," she concluded without hesitation. "You're already their puppet."

Peridot wasn't phased by the claim, however. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself, if in fact, _your_ the puppet?"

The era-1 was caught off guard by Peridot's sudden zeal. She took a step back, even though her prisoner was still locked in her cell.

Peridot seemed to calm down and crossed her arms.

"The term you're looking for is "Enlightened"."

Tall Peridot scrunched up her face, repeating the word as if she never heard ot before. "En... _lightened_..?"

"Unhook from their machines!" Peridot pushed, spreading her arms wide. "You don't have to do everything your superiors say! You don't have to do _any_ of it!"

"That's _treason_!" Era-1 cried, retreating hastily from the cell. "You're mental! What did they _do_ to you?!"

"I _told_ you, clod! Enlightened!"

Era-1 was deeply disturbed by Peridot's claims. Not simply because they were treasonous, that much was obvious. But in some twisted way, it resonated with her. She would need to create distance between herself and the traitor before she managed to get brainwashed as well.

"The sooner I get this ship running, the sooner I get you off of it!" she asserted, retreating to the ship's cockpit.

Peridot shrugged internally. A small part of her was hoping she really could convince her to defect, but it was definitely reaching to hope for that outcome. However, this still worked out. At least she scared her out of the room. That meant she had time to break out and find a way out of the ship.

"I've never actually controlled metal this big before," Peridot reflected, observing the large plates of metal that made up three of the four walls of the cell. Experimentally, she raised her right hand towards a metal wall, then made a pulling motion.

She grunted with the efffort, feeling the metal resisting her power, as if she were pulling on a tied down rope. On the bright side, she could feel the metal even resisting, which meant it was working...somehow. Contemplating what to do next, she raised her left hand to mirror her right, and repeated the pulling motion. This time, the wall began to groan in protest, as if disapproving of Peridot's plan.

"This is going...to take a while..." she grunted, feeling the metal steadily, but very, _very_ slowly begin to warp and break away to form an opening.

\--

As the light began to envelop the both of them, Amethyst had to ask.

"Is this a good idea?"

Leave it to Amethyst to wait just before their three gems synchronized to suddenly have second thoughts.

Of course it was a good idea, Garnet thought. It was really the only option at this point. But she was perceptive to know that wasn't what Amethyst was really asking. Since the last time Sugilite formed, both Amethyst and Garnet had matured emotionally and mentally.

Amethyst may not know it, but Garnet truly believed the more negative aspects of their combined fusion's personality was because Garnet herself tended to wall off her emotions from her teammates.

"I trust you," was all she said, confident in her statement.

Then there was a loud noise, like a thunderclap. Their light combined, shooting upward into a pillar. Anyone who'd seen the fusion before would notice the lack of a dragon motif this time around.

The light finally receded, and the massive fusion that remained placed her shades over her four eyes, leaving only her fifth eye on her forehead exposed.

"Good to be back!" She simply greeted boisterously with a resounding volume, her mere voice causing tremors in the ground.

Pearl and Steven hung back, watching as the two titanesses sized each other up.

"Do you think Sugilite can win?" Steven asked from his spot by the rock. Although he wasn't scared of Sugilite, he did find her to be a bit intimidating, especially when she flew off the handle all those months ago back at the beach.

Pearl was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"She can," Pearl stated confidently. "If she can keep her temper in check, at least."

"I don't care how many times you Crystal Gems fuse, you're not gonna win," Apatite declared, gesturing a hand towards the other fusion. All of her floating weapons angled themselves blade first towards Sugilite.

Sugilite only smirked, summoning massive gauntlets over her hands.

"She's not gonna use her wrecking ball thingy?" Steven whispered.

"Flail," Pearl corrected. "And that's probably a good thing," she explained. "A flail is too unpredictable and could easily turn on it's owner if not used correctly."

Steven was again reminded of the incident and how Pearl managed to get the towering gem to poof herself.

"Like how you found out you were strong in the real way?" Steven smiled. Pearl returned his smile with one of her own.

"I...I think Sugilite is learning to be strong in the real way too," she observed in realization.

"All you've done so far is talk!" Sugilite spread her four arms in a wrestling posture, her upper arms covered by the gauntlets while her lower arms were not. "Square up!" she challenged.

Apatite's primary pair of eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge. She raised the sword she was physically holding in her hand, then charged.

Like a raging bull, Apatite angled her held sword forward as if to skewer the other fusion. Sugilite purposefully hesitated, her one exposed eye following her opponent's movement carefully.

Future vision. Sugilite couldn't remember the last time she'd bothered to use it. She was powerful enough without it, but the squirt...Pearl, she self corrected herself, was one of a few humbling experiences she's had recently.

She'd shatter herself before admitting that aloud though. So she focused on her underused ability, seeing the likely paths Apatite was to take during their fight.

But there was a reason she almost never used it. It was _so_ _boring_! But she had to focus. The planet was at stake. It felt like the Sapphire part of her kept enforcing that feeling. She always silences her before. But maybe this once, she'd listen. So, even though future vision was the most boring skill ever, it was worth it to see Apatite's increasing frustration.

"What's wrong, girl?" Sugilite taunted with a wide grin, showing off her beastly canine fangs. She dodged the blades and Apatite easily, smacking any away with a gaunleted fist that came too close. "Still a noob to the whole fusion thing?"

Apatite sneered at her, but otherwise didn't lose her cool. Sugilite guessed it was Obsidian's personality that kept her from rising to the bait.

Apatite then closed in, attempting to zone her in like she did Opal. Apatite swung her blade in wide arcs in front of her, while the telekenetically controlled ones homed in on her enemy like missles, closing in fast. The auto-piloted swords were coming towards her in a dome formation. She had to confessnto herself that she would've gotten poofed if she had been too stubborn to use her future vision. She quickly tucked into herself, spin dashing towards Apatite, and also catching her off guard. Sugilite's hair and form also became enflamed, giving her the appearance of some wrathful comet. The blades barely missed their mark, trailing behind her as they punctured the ground, creating a path of swords behind her.

Time seemed to slow down, as Apatite managed to raise a defense with her sword to block, but Sugilite simply had too much momentum and torque to work with. She slammed into Apatite's sword, breaking it cleanly in half. Her spin dash followed through, colliding onto her chest and knocking the wind right out of her. Sugilite rebounded into the air and landed on her feet as Apatite was launched horizontally and bodily into a mountain side, jostling an injector angled precariously above the fusion's head. The homeworld fusion crashed so hard into the mountain, that it acted as a support of sorts, keeping her from falling over.

She groaned in pain, and Sugilite was impressed she hadn't destabilized from the impact into the mountain or her spin dash.

"Any last words?" Sugilite teased.

"You may have beat me, but Yellow diamond already has-"

Sugilite formed up spit in her mouth, and launched a loogie above Apatite's head. It collided with the injector, knocking it loose.

"-the information about-" Apatite was suddenly interrupted by something metallic landing on her head, drill first. She grunted in pain, suddenly poofing.

\--

Pearl and Steven watched apprehensively as Sugilite dismissed her gaunlets and picked up the poofed Obsidian and Amethyst. Pearl was almost afraid that Sugilite was going to crush the gems in her fist before an earthy-violet bubble spawned in her hand.


	15. Exp Points

The silence remained tense for several moments. The towering violet skinned fusion hadn't made a move since bubbling the poofed gems of the Amethyst and Obsidian, the bubble still resting in her massive palm. With the same hand, she tapped her finger against the bubble, sending the two gems on their way to the burning room.

Sugilite scoffed. "She wasn't so tough..."

Pearl and Steven sighed in relief.

"Ok!" Pearl announced while stepping away from the rocks. Relief was clear in her exhaling breath, although she still stood rigid.

"Now we just need to figure out a plan on how to deal with the Diamond Authority..." she mused aloud. "So once you defuse, Garnet can-"

"No," Sugilite's naturally resounding voice boomed, cutting Pearl short.

Pearl frowned, caught off guard by Sugilite's sudden refusal to defuse. Had she learned nothing concerning that attitude of hers?

"But Sugilite!-"

"Look," the violet gem said. "I just don't feel like unfusing right now, okay?" Sugilite leaned backwards, resting her arm on the cliff as if it was some giant armrest. "I barely get _any_ time to just stretch my legs!"

"Sugilite, we still need to find out how much Yellow Diamond knows!" Pearl raised her voice to be heard. At this point, the largest gem craned her head back, as if attempting to ignore the dainty gem. Irritation was clear in her tone. Sugilite lowered her shades a notch, two pairs of eyes plus one, glaring at the dainty gem. "I ain't taking orders from anyone or anything smaller than my foot, kapiche?"

Pearl's expression tightened at the harsh rebuttal, and Steven interrupted before she could let loose a remark of her own.

"Ok, ok! Sugilite, we get it, you don't get to hang out a lot," Steven said, earning a smug grin from the fusion.

"But that doesn't mean you should make fun of your friends. Pearl's really worried about you, Garnet, and Amethyst."

Sugilite's smug expression dropped and Pearl half smiled at Steven's scolding.

Sugilite grumbled under her breath, uttering a reluctant "fine" to Steven.

"Speaking of worrying," Pearl began. "Where's Peridot?"

The pale gem looked behind her, her view roaming in every direction. Peridot was nowhere to be seen. Even more worrying was that it was an open space the other three were standing in.

"Sugilite!" Pearl spoke up, cupping her mouth to be heard. "Do you see Peridot anywhere?"

The larger gem glanced around, even pausing briefly to use her future vision.

"No," she answered, stepping forward several paces to get a better view. "She's not here."

Steven frowned, tapping his chin. He decided to retrace his steps, jogging back over to the cover that he and Garnet had hid behind during Opal and Apatite's fight.

"See anything, li'l man?" Sugilite asked, drawing near Steven's position, her massive size affording Steven a large shade from the Sun.

Because the surface was mainly rocks, dead soil, and dust, this allowed for some footprints to have formed from Peridot's last known spot.

"I think...Peridot's been kidnapped," Steven answered, scratching his head.

"There must have been another gem besides Amethyst and Obsidian..." Pearl kneeled next to Steven, observing the foot prints. They wandered in one direction before suddenly cutting off. She seemed to vanish at one point.

"This is not good at all." Pearl began to pace around the footsteps in uneven patterns, wringing her hands. "This is worse than we imagined..." Scenarios ran through her mind, each one with a conclusion worse than the previous.

Sugilite shifted slightly, catching Pearl's attention. She adjusted her shades, a very Garnet-like movement, and appeared to stare off into the distance.

"Yeah, someone has her on a ship," Sugilite explained, her naturally booming voice reverberating subtly through the other two. "The ship's grounded though, so we still have time."

"That's a relief," Pearl sighed. "Any suggestions where we can start?"

There was a pause, just long enough to be awkward, before the fusion spoke up. "You talkin' to me?" Sugilite pointed at herself, looking sincerely baffled.

Pearl took a breath to reign in a snarky response. "Yes, Sugilite," she said neutrally.

Sugilite paused again, a hand on her hip, looking more like her Quartz component.

"Little Green ain't far," Sugilite assessed. "No ship's taken off yet; s'probably busted."

"A ship..." Pearl said aloud, as if testing the word out against open air. It shouldn't be hard to find a ship, right?

"Obsidian and Amethyst arrived in the ship that Peridot flipped over."

Steven rubbed his chin, imitating his favorite TV show detective. "And the ship has to have one of those scanner thingies..."

"Very observant, Steven" Pearl praised. "Ah...Where's Sugilite?"

As if on cue, the ground tremored in sync with Sugilite's footsteps as she returned to stand over them. Gripped in her right hand was Obsidian's previously overturned spaceship. With uncharasteristic caution, she set the ship down in front of the much smaller pair, right side up.

"Oh. Thank you, Sugilite," Pearl said sincerely, a bit caught off guard by the usually hot-headed fusion's initiative.

"Don't mention it. _Ever_ ," the fusion replied, looking down her nose.

\--

The metal plating of the ship's cell was finally beginning to show real signs of warping. Peridot exhaled, her shoulders drooping. She belatedly realized how heavy her arms felt from the mental and physical strain she was putting herself through.

"Theae alloys are taking forever to pry to loose..." Peridot admitted, falling onto her back. "There's _got_ to be a more efficient way of getting out of here," Peridot scoffed at her situation. The metals were too thick to escape quickly. Walking through the destabilizing field was an obviously bad idea. So how could she make an exit out of the cell..?

The console that the ship's owner was using came to mind. What if she could somehow find a way to control it? But how, and from her extreme distance, no less? Peridot watched the console and then down at her hands. What if she..?

It didn't hurt to try. Peridot focused on the console that the older Peridot had been using earlier. If she thought of it as any other small piece she's bent to her will, it shouldn't be too much a problem.

The architecture of the ship was a bit different compared to her own hand ship -which was regrettably destroyed- ; besides the obvious difference in height accomodation, the console didn't seem to be the centerpiece of the vessel. Peridot stretched out her hands towards the computer, attempting to influence the metals.

Peridot's eyes were squeezed shut, and they snapped open in shock. Not only was she feeling the metal from the console, but she could feel something that felt like a high tension string connecting the console to her own cell.

"It feels like there's more of them...Electromagnetic waves!" Peridot was bouncing on her toes, excited at this development. If she were to make a pulling motion...

It felt like the 'string' snapped from the stress and suddenly, the destablization field petered out like fizz from a glass of soda.

"I-I'm free..!" She observed. "I did it! I escaped single handedly from an Era One Peridot!" She couldn't help bit giggle uncontrollably at the feat she achieved.

"Now I just need to find the exit," Peridot tapped her chin, meandering about the room. Unfortunately, none of the parts of the walls resembling a doorway opened up. Apparently, her counterpart had set the doors to not open automatically and there were no pads to do it manually.

The only way out of the room was an open hallway that led deeper into the ship, which was much brighter from the overhanging lights. Peridot wasn't keen on unnecessary exploration, but it seemed she had no choice. She sighed before cautiously sneaking through the hall, her back to the wall and listening for the sound of the other Peridot in case she happened to be nearby.

The walls were built completely smooth, the surface interrupted only by handrails that were mounted to be level with the top of her shoulders.

Thinking hard, Peridot came uo with another idea. "I just need to find the central core of this ship," she said aloud, inching through the brightly lit hall.

This side of the ship _did_ have accessible doors. A door slid open without warning as she snuck past it, illiciting a jump from her. The pointy haired gem dived forward, kneeling away from the opening. Inside was the Era One Peridot, currently on a call with someone on a large screen. It took no more than two seconds to see that it was Yellow Diamond. Peridot swallowed nervously, making doubly sure ahe wouldn't be seen. She glanced around, noting that the hallway had come to an end. Peridot focused on the electromagnetic string she had been keeping a mental eye on. The ship's core was in the same room as the other Peridot and...Yellow Diamond.

"Great..."

 _A/N: Had gotten a new job as a Security Guard thatbI've been soing for a couple months. Was getting back into the swing of things. Sorry for the extremely late upload._


	16. Plan vs Plan

"Speak," Yellow demanded. The screen barely finished materializing by the time she'd given the order, catching the caller unawares. The monitor took up nearly a whole wall of the room, casting light along the protruding engine casings lining rhe interior. Because of this, massive shadows were cast, creating patches of darkness in random areas.

"Uh, yes, My Diamond," the gem on the other end responded, her posture rigid. It exuded uncharasteric nervousness from this Era-1 gem, and Yellow picked up on it immediately. Her eyes narrowed in agitation, a building urge to call her out on her behavior. She did _not_ need _another_ one of her Gems behaving like antsy Rubies after encountering Earth...

Nevertheless, she _was_ managing to keep her composure, however thinly.

"Get. On with it," Yellow urged testily, deciding not to yet challenge the gem on her behavior. The Peridot flinched, but seemed to get her act together. Good.

"I've captured the Peridot-"

"Do you have anything _new_ to report?" Yellow tested, her distinctive irises boring into Peridot's. The smaller gem swallowed.

"Uh..."

"What is the Amethyst and Obsidian's current status?" Yellow cut in before the Peridot could muster a reply, moreso to not suffer through the technician's stammering.

"Destabilized and captured."

Yellow blinked, her mind blanking momentarily. Did she hear that correctly? She pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd picked up, and refocused on the pilot.

"...Excuse me?" Yellow asked slowly. Peridot began to sweat, and played it off by clearing her throat. To still her hands, she folded them together.

"That's actually what I wanted to report to you about," the pilot continued. "They and myself were caught off guard by their...unorthodox tactics." Peridot tapped her fingers together. "They're constantly fusing, no matter who the constituent gems are," she reported. At this, Yellow Diamond's lip curled in undisguised distaste. "The Era-2 Peridot...she's especially dangerous."

Yellow leaned back in her chair, not having broken eye contact with her subordinate, exhaling tiredly. The Era-2 Peridot again. She seemed to be an annoyingly reoccuring subject lately. "What _about_ her?" she inquired impatiently.

"She..." Peridot hesitated momentarily, trying to decide on how she would broach the subject. "Her demeanor is...strange. Obdidian and Amethyst were outmaneuvered by what should have been a ragtag group, not to mention that the Peridot I captured seems to be so sure of her moral standing that..." Peridot sighed. "She has me questioning the actual premise of our..." she trailed off, noticing the expression on her Diamond's face. She appeared to be impassive, but something about her posture was tense, violent. "Of our mission..."

"Choose your next words carefully,"

Peridot locked her hands together. "I humbly suggest we cut our losses. Anyone who visits this planet; It does something to their mind," Peridot reflected, her mind wandering to the crazed Era-2 Peridot.

Yellow was silent, tapping her fingers of her right hand on the armrest, her eyes closed. Her head rested in her left hand. Thinking. Yellow opened her eyes, half lidded. "Fine," Yellow relented. She loathed the idea of recalling troops, but her contingency plan was already in place.

It was both an unexpected and unwelcome surprise to find out that both Obsidian and Amethyst were out of comission. But that annoying Era-2 Peridot must have had a wealth of information, at least in regards to the Cluster. If there was one thing Yellow could tolerate in place of a physical victory, it was information.

Perhaps the Rose Quartz would finally clean up the mess that seemed to be getting bigger all the time. If not...well she'd have to think on it. She was exhausting both her back up plans and her own patience.

 _Thunk._

Before the telltale sound of an automatic door sliding closed, ahe belatedly realized light had been pouring into Peridot's room from the hallway. The Gem in question notixed something amiss too. She had spun around quickly, squinting at the walls and the connecting hallway. Nothing to be seen except splotches of light splayed onto tge surface of pipielines, engine casings, and electrical wiring.

It was silent for three, four seconds and then forgotten about. Probably nothing.

"My Diamond," Peridot began, surprising her with her initiative. "I will be arriving shortly with the prisoner."

"Good. See to it that you do."

\--

It was decided then. She would need to steal one of the Hand Ships. She cursed her luck, nonetheless. She had no idea how to even pilot one of the massive crafts. Nevermind the fact that it would draw unwanted attention. She was creating suspicion simply by being here. She continued walking along the shadows of the ships, planning to at least steal one farthest from the edge of the tarmac nearest to the barracks.

Rose examined one ship in particular which had it's entrance hatch closed. The hatch blended seamlessly with the surrounding metal. One wouldn't even know it was there unless looking for it. Rose glanced around herself inconspicuously for any spying eyes. She breathed in and out, mainly for the comfort of the action than any actual necessity. Her hand glided over the glossy finish, and she stopped when a muted click sounded. Rose stepped back, allowing the entryway to descend. She stepped onto the ramp, her booted feet producing an echoing thunk on the floor. She quickly looked back again before continuing onwards.

There were Gems milling around everywhere outside in the tarmac, all of them knowing what they were doing and walking everywhere with purpose. She was well aware that she looked lost...Because she was. These Gems still at the least had their Diamond! What was she left with? A relic from a bygone era, belonging to a Diamond that wasn't even recognized in the new Authority symbol.

The line of thought was making her head hurt.

"Hey, you!"

Rose started, her shoulders jumping upward. She froze, forcing herself to look back slowly.

It was the Jasper from earlier. A light red streak ran vertically down her right eye, evoking the image of a scar. She was tall, but not quite as large as Rose. She stepped forward, her yelllow accented boots echoing across the plated floor.

"Is there a problem..?" Rose asked, turning to face the other Quartz soldier.

"Yes," Jasper replied, standing tall. "We recieved a tip about an unregistered gem attempting to steal a ship."

The accusation was clear from her body language. She looked Rose up and down as if analyzing her very strengths and weaknesses.

Rose frowned. She knew this was a had idea. Why did Yellow Diamond send her here? She was so far from Earth, and there was bound to be rumors spreading here the moment she was spotted. The Jasper took another step forward, and Rose retreated a single step. Jasper narrowed her eyes at Rose's behavior.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose affirmed glancing behind her. There! She hadn't noticed it before, but the Alternator console was almost directly behind her, framed by huge viewport windows, which were currently tinted dark. She was so close...but this Gem had to suddenly show up...

"I'm just a transferring medic. I don't want any trouble," Rose pleaded, slowly shifting backwards. If she could just reach the alternator...

"Really?" Jasper questioned, sarcasm clear in her voice. "A Quartz with pink hair and insignia suddenly appears on a backwater outpost on a 'transfer' mission?"

Rose sucked her teeth, preparing her Gem.

"I know what you are, Rose Quartz," the other Gem continued, holding one arm out to the side. Her gem, nestled in her right shoulder, suddenly glowed, and a large staff formed with what looked like a giant iron slab fixed to one end. It was a simple but mean looking sledgehammer, the axe head about as big as either of the Quartz's heads.

"We recieved an anonymous tip about you, traitor," Jasper announced, hefting the heavy weapon with just her right arm.

"You're mistaken," Rose answered sincerely. She was at a loss for words though. Who had reported her to authorities?

"I thought you were just a legend, a myth created by the Era 1 rebels," the orange skinned Gem continued, ignoring Rose's plea. "I'm going to do what that backwater planet's Facet 9 Jasper couldn't!"

Without warning, Jasper charged at the other Quartz, her sledgehammer swinging in a large arc. The speed of it nearly caught Rose off guard, but she reacted in time to summon her weapon, a medieval looking vambrace covering her right arm from fingers to shoulder. She swung upwards, her armored arm colliding with the hammer, producing a piercing ringing that caused the both of them to wince.

\--

 _A/N_ : This chapter is a little shorter than usual. My apologies. I was dealing with Writer's block among other things.


End file.
